Game of Reflection
by Gemma Maye47
Summary: Lindsey Walsh dropped everything to win back her rank. Now a student at Domino High, she has one mission. Take down Yugi Moto. Through it all, She grows close to Yugi and the gang, as well as her best friend Seto Kaiba. Lindsey soon meets the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami. Quickly, Lindsey learns she has to make a choice. Earn back her title, or give in to her dark desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is welcome. This story centers around an original character Lindsey Walsh. Story takes place right after Duelist Kingdom and before Battle City. My inspiration for this story came to me in a dream actually. Guess that's what happens when you watch every episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! online... I do not own any of these characters except for my O/C Lindsey Walsh. Enjoy Game of Reflection! **

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lindsey POV**

_ Impossible. Absolutely, impossible. How could a newbie duelist beat the legendary Maximillion Pegasus? I could care less about his defeat and drop off from humanity. What I do care about is how I went from the second best duelist in the world, to third. All because one little runt got lucky. If this is how I feel about being knocked down a rank, I can only imagine how Seto feels…_

"Were now beginning our descent into Domino City," exclaimed the flight attendant over the PA system. "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing.

_ This is it. I left everything back in New York to move to Domino and get back my title. Most people would think its ridiculous to leave behind your whole life just to get back a second rank, but in the world of dueling, the difference between two and three is everything and more. My all-powerful deck of spell casters has never failed me, and now were ready to fight harder than ever before. Were coming for you. Yugi Moto._

* * *

Lindsey exited gate 207, with a not so enthusiastic smile. Although she had been knocked down a rank, she was still famous in the dueling world, and fans throughout the airport didn't cease with the cheers and applause for her.

_I should be enjoying this. I should have a real smile upon my face. But how can I look any one of them in the eye? All i'll see is disappointment. My Failure. I'll stop at nothing to climb my way back up…_

She walked through the airport without making eye contact with a single fan. The only thing on her mind was to grab her suitcase, find her ride, and get the hell out of here. Thankfully her luggage was the first to appear in baggage claim, making for a quick getaway. She grabbed her Louie Vuitton suitcase, and made her way straight towards the front of the airport.

_Where the hell is he? He's never late. That son of a bi…_

"Miss Walsh."

"Roland. Good to see you."

"As well as you. Shall we go?"

"Yes please."

* * *

Lindsey arrived at the Kaiba mansion within an hour. No matter how many times she had been here, she never ceased to be awe struck by the size and beauty of the place.

_ I really should remind myself more often that my best friend is a billionaire…_

Roland opened the limo door and Lindsey ducked out.

"I'll bring your luggage to your room miss Walsh. Mr. Kaiba should be home by 10."

"Thank you Roland."

_ Really? 10? Its only 6:30! What the hell am I supposed to do for four and a half hours?_

"Lindsey!"

Lindsey looked up from her train of thought only to greet the small boy running towards her with a huge smile.

"Mokuba!"

"Long time no see Linds! How ya been?"

"I've been better."

"Well come on! I'll show you to your room and get you settled in. Also I made the butler buy the ingredients for fun-fetti cupcakes since I know they're your favorite. Thought we could use some entertainment while we wait for Seto!"

_ God I love this kid._

"Awesome! Thank you Mokuba! That's so sweet of you!"

The grin on Mokuba's face was more the enough to make her feel true happiness, even if only for a brief moment.

* * *

_I'm settled in, cupcakes are in my belly, and its only 9. For once can Seto not stick to schedule and come home early? I don't know how much longer I can stand being alone with my thoughts._

Mokuba had gone to bed around 8:30 due to it being a school night. Lindsey had reached the peak of boredom and really needed to get her mind off of things. She decided to give herself a tour of the mansion. Just about everything was modern but also a very classy chic. Lots of neutral colors, not a lot of pop. She had been in just about every room except one. Seto's bedroom. A small grin started on Lindsey's face.

_ I've never been in Seto's room before… How fun would it be to say I've been in the bedroom of the infamous Seto Kaiba. Although its damn near 10. If I get caught, there's no telling what would happen. Yea he's my best friend, but he's still an emotionless asshole… Better leave this excavation for another day… _

Lindsey walked back into the living room just in time to hear the click of a lock, and the turn of a door handle.

* * *

**Seto POV**

_I haven't seen Lindsey in almost two years. Wonder if she's still hot… please don't be fat… here goes…_

Seto unlocked the door to his mansion, turned the knob and stepped in.

"SETO!"

Seto was welcomed with a strangling hug that he was oddly okay with because he knew it was from the only person he cared about/trusted, besides Mokuba of course.

"Hey Lindsey. Glad to see you got here safe. How was the flight?"

"Long."

She stepped back and he finally got a good look at her.

_Same brown hair. Same piercing green eyes. Same beautiful Lindsey. _

"Well I still have work to do," said Seto. "So if you want to talk do it now."

"Still an impatient as ever. Come."

Lindsey walked over to enormous white couch in the living area and Seto followed. They both sat and Lindsey turned to Seto with a more than serious look in her eye.

"Tell me everything you know about Yugi Moto."

* * *

**Lindsey POV **

Seto had told Lindsey just about everything. From their encounters in duelist kingdom, the defeat of Pegasus, even about his friends at school he referred to as, the "Nerd Herd."

_ There's got to be more to this kid… no way is he the champion. _

"So, Lindsey, before I go back to work, why did you call me asking if you could stay here for the year, and why are you asking about Yugi Moto?"

_Oh shit. I almost forgot I never actually told Seto why I was coming. Just to have a room ready for me when I arrived.._

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to tell you the details over the phone, because I had this gut feeling my mom was listening in. If she knew I was leaving for duel monsters she would never let me go, so if she asks, Domino High has a great beginners science program."

"That's Possibly the worst lie I've ever heard." Lindsey scoffed. "But that doesn't explain why you want to know so much about Yugi."

"Seto, there's only one person who stands in the way of us getting back our old ranks, and that person is Yugi. I'm here to take Yugi down. Don't you want our old ranks back? You were number one Seto."

"Of course I want to be number one again!" He said Forcefully" I'll stop at nothing to be number one again. But beating Yugi is easier said than done. You'll be one attack away from victory and then he somehow manages to pull the exact card he needs."

"Don't tell me. Heart of the Cards?"

"Heart of the cards."

"Pshh. Whatever. My main concern is finding him and challenging him. That's the first step.

"Easy. Lay low for a while. Don't make it seem like you're after him. The paparazzi would have a field day with you. A better idea is to become friends with him, and then challenge him. If there's one thing everybody knows about Yugi, it's that he would never hurt his friends."

"Alright we'll do this your way. When can I meet the little dweeb?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at school."

"School tomorrow? It's a Wednesday! Can't I start Monday?"

"Sure. That is if you like to stay cooped up in the mansion all day?" An evil grin spread across Seto's face.

_I really rather not be the awkward kid who starts school in the middle of the week. But I am Lindsey Walsh so, it shouldn't be too bad. But i'd hate to stay here all day… I really have no choice then…_

In defeat Lindsey said, "Fine. I'll go to school. Happy?"

"Very." Seto said triumphantly.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, there ya have it! My first chapter. I know It's a little short, but lets keep in mind, it's 3:15AM here and its only the first chapter. I ****promise A lot more exciting things will happen in chapter 2! Right now i'm trying to introduce Lindsey. I swear shes not a bitch! Anyway, leave a review. I would love to hear feedback. Follow, favorite, whatever. Ill try to have chapter two done tomorrow but my college homework comes first so bear with me. Thanks for the support guys! Till next time, _Au Revoir_! -Gemma Maye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well everyone, here is chapter 2 of Game of Reflection delivered today as promised! This entire story is written in third person. The only part in first person are the italics, mainly because its the inner thoughts of the current character in their POV. Just clarifying in case of any confusion! As soon as I can I'll upload a cover photo for this story, and my avi in my profile will be a picture of Lindsey for those of you who are curious to see her. This will up by tomorrow. Anyway before i start ranting, thanks for the support, and enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Lindsey POV**

"What the hell is this…?"

Seto didn't look up from his computer. "What's what?"

"This." Lindsey pointed up and down to her new pink and blue school uniform. "I look like a more pathetic version of shining friendship!"

"Humph." Seto smirked.

"What's this? A smile? Someone must be in a good mood this morning." Lindsey teased.

"No. Quite the opposite. It's just slightly amusing to see you struggle."

"Bite me rich boy."

Seto closed his laptop. "We better get going. School starts in half an hour." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Great." Lindsey said not so enthusiastically.

_First day at school. Should be fun. Right?_

* * *

Lindsey arrived at Domino High School about ten minutes before the first bell. Due to the fact that they pulled up in Seto's limo she had already turned more than a few heads.

_Great. I've been here two minutes and I'm already the center of attention. But that was to be expected. Right? I mean I am a top ranked duelist after all…_

Except the students at Domino High could care less about Lindsey Walsh. Except for a few people here and there, no one even acknowledged her presence. The new rage at Domino was the new champion, Yugi.

_No one is acknowledging Seto either. Is that because he lost his number one spot, or because he's an asshole? This school is weird…_

Seto pulled her out of her train of thought. "You need to go to the office and get your class schedule. Lets go."

"Okay."

* * *

"What's your homeroom?"

Lindsey looked down at her schedule. "Uhh, Biology with Mr. Carvine."

"I Have calculus."

_Calculus? Were sophomores…_

"It's in the north wing." Seto exclaimed. "Biology is in the south wing, which is lucky for you because your locker is in the south wing as well. Go down this hall and take the first left. I'll see you at lunch."

"Um, okay." Seto left and Lindsey was on her own.

_Might as well find my locker. Class starts in two minutes. Hope I'm not late…_

Lindsey took Seto's directions and quickly found locker 4710.

_4710? How many kids are in this school? Oh shit. I have one minute to get to class. Where is that exactly? God I miss New York. A lot. I even think I'm starting to hear Brooklyn accents from the students here. Just a figment of my imagin…._

"Hey! You there. Ya deaf?"

Lindsey turned to face the nuisance that broke her train of thought.

_Not a figment of my imagination at all… _

In front of her was a tall goofy looking blonde with brown eyes. "Can I help you?" Lindsey asked questioningly.

"Sorry if I startled ya! Your da new girl right? Lindsey? The names Joey. Joey Wheeler. Second place in da Duelist Kingdom tournament. Not ta brag or anything."

_Second place? You act like that's an accomplishment. I'll wipe that smug smile off his face with ease… but why does his name sound so familiar…?_

"Uh.. yea.. I'm Lindsey. Lindsey Walsh." She saw Joey's eyes widen. "Look, I would love to stay and chat but I'm going to be late. Do you know where Mr. Carvine's class is?"

"Right ova here! And you're in luck. You get ta spend the whole morning with me! I'm in dat class to!"

_Oh isn't this just peachy…_

* * *

Joey and Lindsey arrived in the classroom just as the bell rang. Joey walked back to his desk while Lindsey awkwardly stood in the front of the classroom watching all the students conversing with their friends, smiling and laughing.

_Wish I had friends… damn…_

Lindsey walked up to Mr. Carvine's desk. He was intently glued to his computer screen. "Um, excuse me?"

He looked up. "Ah. Miss Walsh. Welcome to biology. I'm Mr. Carvine." He extended a hand to her and she shook it as he stood up. "Everybody, this is Miss Lindsey Walsh a transfer student from Manhattan High. Please do your best to make her feel welcome. You can take the empty seat in the back by Mr. Wheeler."

_Dammit… of course I would get seated by the most annoying kid in class. But he's all I got… Might as well try to be friends. _

Lindsey walked to her seat and sat down next to Joey. "Hey Lindsey. Looks like we're gonna be desk mates." He then gave a thumbs up. Next to Joey was a tall guy with pointed brown hair. "This is my buddy Tristan."

"Heya Lindsey. Tristan Taylor." He extended a hand to her and she took it. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." She replied

_Tristan Taylor. That name sounds familiar too… _

"So what brings you here to Domino?" Tristan asked.

"Umm, Science. I heard they have a great science program here."

"Yea. Uh, Mr. Carvine is great, I guess…?

"Anyway," Joey interjected, "just out of curiosity, are you Lindsey Walsh, as in the third best duelist in the entire world Lindsey Walsh?"

_Oops… I hate him.._

"Uhh.. yea… that's me." Lindsey laughed nervously. "Number three."

"Well, dats fantastic!" Joey cheered. "Maybe we can get together sometime and you can teach me a thing or two. Maybe even duel a little!"

_Okay. Maybe he's not so bad. _

"Oh. Yea. That sounds great Joey."

"Cool!"

Mr. Carvine then interjected. "Alright class. Settle down. Today were going to discuss the phases of mitosis." The class groaned as Joey put his head down for a nap. A small smile spread across Lindsey's face.

_Maybe this school wont be so bad after all…_

* * *

Biology had ended and Lindsey, Tristan and Joey parted ways. She didn't have the next three classes with Joey or Tristan, not even Seto, and she had yet to cross paths with Yugi. It was finally lunch and she was ecstatic to meet up with Seto and finally see a familiar face. She found him sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria with his computer and walked up to him.

"Hey you. Social much?"

"I don't have time for these idiots." He said dryly, not looking up. "I have work to do."

"Okay. I can take a hint. I'll sit somewhere else."

He looked up. "I didn't mean you-"

"LINDSEY!" Seto and Lindsey both turned in the direction her name was called, only to see Joey and Tristan running towards them.

"Lindsey, please don't tell me you befriended the nerd herd?"

_Nerd herd? No wonder their names sounded so familiar. They're Yugi's friends!_

"Yea, I guess I did. Sorry."

"Humph." He took back to his computer.

Tristan had reached Lindsey first. "Hey what are you doing talking to Kaiba? He wont give the time of day to hardly anyone." Joey ran up next.

"Yea Linds. Rich boy doesn't care about anyone but himself! Why don't cha sit wit us?"

_I thought I was the only one who called him rich boy…_

"Actually Joey, Seto is my best friend. I'm actually staying with him for the year."

"Rich boy has friends?!" Seto rolled his eyes. "Ya learn something everyday... well if ya change your mind well be sitting over there. We'd love for ya to meet the rest of da gang! See ya!" Joey left, and Tristan reluctantly followed.

"Just for clarification, this is the same nerd herd that's friends with Yugi correct?"

Seto nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to go sit with them. It's time to meet the famous Yugi Moto. What class do you have after lunch?"

"Leadership."

"Me to! I'll see you there." He nodded as Lindsey made her way over to sit with Joey, Tristan and the gang.

* * *

"Hey Guys."

Joey responded first. "Lindsey! Glad ya decided to join us. First things first. It's time for some introductions."

_Perfect. I'm finally going to meet Yugi. I wonder how long I have to be his 'friend' before I can take him out. _

"We'll start ova here. This here is Duke Devlin." Joey pointed to a skinny guy with green eyes and black hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters. Right?" Lindsey asked.

"Yup that's me." Duke said triumphantly. "Pleasure to meet you." Lindsey nodded.

"Ova here is Tea Gardner," Joey continued. She was a petite girl with short brown hair. She looked almost pixie like. Tea greeted her with a huge smile.

"Don't forget about me." Up walked a tall girl with long blonde hair, and a body that made Lindsey feel beyond insecure. She extended a hand to Lindsey. "Mai Valentine. Duelist extraordinaire. An honor to meet _the_ Lindsey Walsh."

"An honor to meet you as well. I've heard about you. Duelist Kingdom finalist correct?" Lindsey asked.

"You got it honey."

_Did she just call me honey? _

"Alright," Joey continued. "Lets move on. This here is Ryo Bakura, but we just call him Bakura."

"Pleasure," Bakura said.

_Is he British? _

"And last, but certainly not least, this here is ma best bud, Yu-"

"YUGI MOTO!"

Every head in the cafeteria was turned at the sound of the voice, even Seto, and whoever it was did not sound happy. Through the crowd stalked a small blue haired boy in the blue school uniform.

_Is that Weevil Underwood? Since when does he live in Domino City? _

Weevil marched right up to Yugi. "We have a score to settle Yugi. You got lucky in Duelist Kingdom but this time around things are going to be different! I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone, including Lindsey, looked startled.

A shrill voice said, "A duel in the middle of lunch? Can't we wait till after school." It took Lindsey a second to realize the voice was Yugi's.

"What are you backing down from a challenge? Never thought I'd see the day when the champion said no to a duel."

"I'm not saying no Weevil, I'm just saying not now."

"Whatever Yugi. I'm sure everyone would love to hear how you cowered at the hands of Weevil Underwood!" Weevil opened his mouth and uttered the most terrifyingly creepy laugh Lindsey had ever heard. Weevil started to exit the cafeteria.

"I'll duel you."

_Oh crap. Did I really just say that? Shit shit shit. Way to lay low Lindsey. Wait a minute. I'll just say I'm dueling him to protect Yugi. Genius! _

Weevil slowly turned back around. "Heh. You're challenging me? As if I would be scared of someone who lost their rank because of a complete newbie? Ha! This wont take long. Let's Duel!"

_Considering this twerp has officially royally pissed me off, defeating him should be a lot more fun that expected… time to throw down Mr. Underwood. _

"Let's Duel."

* * *

About ten minutes later the duel had finished. Weevil had stalked out of the cafeteria in defeat. No surprise, Lindsey had won. There wasn't much cheer and applause considering Lindsey beat him in three turns. In fact most of the duel was Weevil's attempt to brag about himself.

"Wow. Great duel Lindsey. You really showed him a thing or two." It was Yugi. This was the first time Lindsey got a good look at him. He was small, with spikey multi colored hair and deep violet eyes. He was actually quite adorable.

"Yea, well, I couldn't have him going around lying saying you were scared to duel him. After all, we are friends now, right?"

_Judging by the way I'm lying through my teeth, I'm probably going to hell…_

"Right Lindsey. Thank you." Yugi smiled.

_Perfect. He took the bait. Gullible little twit…_

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and students fled out of the cafeteria. Lindsey, Seto, Yugi, and the entire gang had their leadership class together.

_Well this isn't so bad. Besides my hatred for Yugi, I quite like everyone. Wonder how all of us in one class is going to be. It's definitely going to be interesting…_

* * *

Leadership class was definitely more than interesting. Joey and Tristan were up to their usual antics, pranking the teacher and messing with students, making Lindsey and the others laugh so hard they all got detention.

_Detention on the first day. So much for good first impressions. _

The school day had finished, and Lindsey had served detention with the others. They all waved goodbye and went their separate ways. All except Yugi.

"Hey Lindsey! Wait up!"

_Oh Great. Here it comes…_

With a huge fake smile Lindsey said, "Hey Yugi! Why aren't you heading on home?"

"Well I heard you were on your way to the library to study for the World History quiz, I was wondering if I could tag along with you?"

_Turns out Yugi was in my history class before the lunch period… wait.. how in the high hell did he know I was going to the library… The only person I told was Joey… oh wait. Never mind. That explains everything. Big mouth…_

"Uh, yea sure. A study buddy could be fun, I guess."

"Great! Lets go."

Lindsey and Yugi walked to library with Yugi talking the whole way, nearly giving Lindsey a migraine. Seto had offered to have the limo take her but she refused, wanting to explore the city a little. Now she regretted turning down his offer.

_Does this kid ever shut up? Seriously. This is getting ridiculous. Are we almost to the library? Please let us almost be to the library where silence is golden!_

They were walking down an ally Yugi had said was a short cut when they heard a laugh. They both picked up the pace trying to get out in the open again. They had almost reached the main street when a huge man stepped out in front of them. He said nothing. All he did was pick up Lindsey and start running.

"LINDSEY NO!" Yugi yelled.

"YUGI HELP!" Lindsey replied. She didn't know who this man was or what he wanted but there's no question that he's bad news. About ten minutes passed before Lindsey was brought into a dirty room that smelled of rot and mold. She was thrown onto a couch that clouded her with dust when she hit.

_What is this place.? What did I do? I hate to say it, but I hope Yugi is okay. He's the only one who can help me now…_

"What the hell. Who are you? What do you want with me!" Lindsey screamed.

"Patience Miss Walsh. You'll find out in due time, but first, your deck."

"What about it?"

"Give me your deck."

"I'm not giving you my deck! Are you insane?"

"You will cooperate with me or you will never see light again!"

"Fuck off, you bastard…."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, fuck off, you bastard."

"Why you little bit-"

Just then the door to the room burst open. Lindsey made out a figure that resembled Yugi, but when she got a good look, she realized it wasn't Yugi at all. He was almost like Yugi's doppelganger, just taller with more serious eyes, a deeper voice, and, attractive.

_What the hell? Either Yugi endured puberty in the last 20 minutes or there's more to this kid than meets the eye…_

A flash a light occurred and she heard this other Yugi utter "Be Gone!" and just like that, her kidnapper was limp on the ground.

_I still don't know what he wanted with me? I'm sure he wanted to get his hands on my spell caster deck, but is that all? Guess I'll never know. _

A deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Lindsey. Are you okay?'

"Yes. I, uh, Yugi, what happened to you. Your voice and your face, I don't… I don't understand. Who are you?"

"I can't really explain it. I don't know much about it myself. All I can tell you is I'm a 5,000 year old pharaoh whose spirit resides in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. I'm referred to as Yami."

_Yami? 5,000 year old pharaoh? Yea. Yugi has officially lost it. He's probably traumatized but the events that just occurred… There is no such thing as spirits. The only logical explanation is puberty. Yup. Puberty. _

"Yugi, that sounds absolutely ridiculous."

"I told you I'm not Yugi. He is present but when things get bad I take over. When Yugi duels I take over. I can prove it."

The Millennium puzzle then flashed and the Yugi Lindsey met at school took over.

_What the..? So it is true. There's two Yugi's? No. One Yugi, and a Yami. A Yami who duels for Yugi. But that means, Yugi isn't even a duelist! It's Yami that does all the dueling. Everything is slowly falling into place now…_

"See Lindsey. Yami really is a spirit that can take over at will."

"Wow. That's really… interesting."

_I hate this kid even more now. How could you take credit for something you didn't even do? You're no champion. You just took credit for something someone else did. You're a cheat. A fake. I can't wait to take you down…. For now though, I'll just keep this to myself. _

"We should get out of here and get home." Yugi suggested.

"Yea. Lets go."

* * *

Lindsey decided to leave out the whole kidnapping fiasco when she told Seto about her day. Considering he's in his usual hurry, he didn't question her further. He went straight back to work in his office, and Lindsey headed off to bed.

_Yami. He may inhabit Yugi's body, but I respect him. I don't feel hatred towards him like I do Yugi. Even though he is technically the one who knocked me down a rank, Yugi is the one taking the credit. There's nothing I hate more than a cheat. When I duel him, it won't be Yami. It will be Yugi. He want's to take credit as king of games, then he can be the one I face!_

Lindsey was alone. She tried to fall asleep but she could only think of two things. Her hatred of Yugi, and the mysterious Yami. She could not figure out what it is about him that draws her to him. Soon Lindsey lulled into a deep sleep, and dreamt of Yami.

* * *

**Yami POV**

_What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been so restless in my chambers before. At least Yugi is sleeping. What is it about that girl. Lindsey. I sensed something dark about her. She's more than she appears to be. She's hiding something. But what? I need to know more. Perhaps I could take over at school tomorrow… but how do I get Yugi to agree. I see here he's grown fond of that girl. The last thing I want to do is alarm him. This wont be easy, but I need to know what she's hiding…_

* * *

**Authors Note: So there's chapter 2! Lindsey finally meets Yugi, and Yami! Please don't get mad that I made Mai a high school student and a future semi main character. She's a great character and Joey needs a little love. Chapter 3 will be up sometime this week. No Promises when. I'm a college student and i'm taking on 15 units. Which is a lot of work for those who ****don't know. Expect saturday night at the latest. Anyway, thank you again! Review, Fav, follow, whatever! Till next time, _Au Revoir_! -Gemma Maye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! I got this chapter done a lot faster than expected! well like i said a cover photo for this story is up as well as my avi which is supposed to represent Lindsey. This chapter is mostly a filler, but it does help you get to know lindsey a little better. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Yugi POV**

_Well, another day. I'm still feeling a little jumpy from yesterday's events… I hope Lindsey is okay. Wonder if she told anyone? I doubt she'd want me to go around telling people… hmmm…_

"Something troubling you Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh hey Yami. I guess I'm just worried about Lindsey."

"She was fine when we parted ways yesterday. She's strong. She'll be fine."

"Yea. I guess your right. Thanks." Yugi Smiled.

"Hey Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yea?"

"Would you mind if maybe I took over for the day? I'd really like to… uh… get to know the gang…."

_Get to know the gang? What is he up to…?_

"Um.. I don't see why not. Sure! Sounds great!"

The millennium puzzle flashed and Yami had taken over.

* * *

**Yami POV**

_I hope Yugi is not too suspicious. That wasn't exactly a great reason wanting to take over. I hate lying to him, but if Lindsey truly is hiding something, it may be the only way to protect him… 7:30. Better get to school…_

Yami walked down the stairs, and made his way out of the game shop.

"Have a good day Yugi!"

_Uh… what was that… oh right! Grandpa!_

"Uh.. Thank you…Grandpa." Yami could see Grandpa had a confused look on his face.

_I would be confused to if my grandson acted like he didn't know his own grandpa… but technically I'm not his grandson, and I don't know him…. Humph. Lindsey and Yugi are the only ones who know of me… this is going to be a long day…._

He greeted Tea in front of the game shop and like they do everyday, they walked to school together. 15 minutes later they arrived at school.

_My gods this girl can talk. Longest 15 minutes of my after-life…_

* * *

**Lindsey POV **

Lindsey and Seto were in the back of the limo a couple blocks from school. It had been silent the entire ride until Lindsey broke the silence.

"So….. how's, uh, calculus going?" _Is it sad this is all I can think of to break the silence?_

"Humph. Too easy."

"Oh. Well then, how's physics?"

"Waste of time."

"Cool…"

_God. If you're so smart take a hint I'm trying to break the silence. _

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride there. As soon as they arrived Roland opened the door and they stepped out, Lindsey being extra careful not to flash everyone.

_Stupid, ugly, short school uniform skirts… this is absolutely ridiculous! Hmmm.. I wonder what's up with Seto. You would think he would be a little more talkative since we haven't seen each other in two years. _

"Hey Seto." He turned to her. "Can I ask you something?" He silently nodded. "Do you want me to be here? You just don't seem like yourself lately and I'm wondering if it's because of me"

Seto looked shocked at the accusation. "Lindsey, of course I want you here. Understand I have a lot on my mind, and a lot of work to do. This weekend I'll try to make time for you, me, and Mokuba to hang out."

"Just like old times?"

"Exactly."

Lindsey spread a huge grin, and threw her arms around Seto. He didn't exactly return the hug, making it brief and awkward.

_Oops. I forgot Seto isn't much of hugger. At least, not in front of the public. I'll get him at home tonight!_

Still grinning, Lindsey said, "See you at lunch!" She waved goodbye, and the new day started.

* * *

The school day had been going great. With the entertainment of Joey and Tristan, Biology had flew by, she aced her English quiz, and she had dominated the tennis courts in P.E. She only had one class before lunch. History. With Yugi.

_Damn. I was having a great day until I realized I would have to endure 70 minutes with Yugi. Time to fake smile!_

Lindsey entered the classroom and greeted her teacher. She scanned the room and spotted Yugi in the back with his head down.

_Alright. I can do this. All I have to do, is not be a bitch. Though I've found this is much easier said than done. Especially when you hate the person's guts…_

She sat down in the desk next to Yugi. "Boy am I excited for history! Aren't you Yu- AH!" The entire class turned to look at Lindsey, wondering why the sudden scream.

"Miss Walsh, are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"Yea. Fine."

_What the hell is Yami doing here? Where's Yugi? I suck at history. The last thing I need is a….. distraction. _

"Yami? What the hell?"

"I convinced Yugi to let me take over. Sorry I startled you."

"Yea. Don't worry about it…"

"Anyway Yugi want's to know if your okay from the event yesterday?"

_Oh. I had almost forgot what happened. Too bad Yugi didn't forget either. Pest. _

"I'm fine and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Not exactly something I want documented."

"I'll pass on the message."

"Wait, he can't hear me?"

"He can, but out of respect, he's decided to give me privacy till we switch back."

"Oh."

_Well, that's kind of sweet of Yugi to do that. Wait… what am I saying? Yugi isn't sweet. He's a persistent pest who needs to be taught a thing or two! _

"Okay class open to page 264." The teacher ordered. Lindsey and Yami hadn't spoke another word to each other for the rest of class. Instead they exchanged awkward eye contact every now and then. Lindsey had never been more relieved to hear the sound of a school bell signaling lunch.

* * *

After briefly greeting Seto at his lonely lunch table, Lindsey was sitting with the gang at their usual table. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, until Mai interjected.

"So, Lindsey. How in the world did you and Kaiba become such good friends? He doesn't like anyone." All eyes fell on Lindsey.

"Heh. Um… I guess Seto respected me as a duelist. I mean we were the top two duelists in the entire world. We saw each other at every tournament, and it was always me against him in the final round. Seto always managed to beat me but, hey, he was good, and I'm not ashamed to admit he's better than me. Seto also thought of me as a worthy opponent. Yes, he won every time, but I made it a victory he fought hard for. He felt as if he finally found a duelist who could match up to his skill. That duelist was me. We basically exchanged numbers at the world tournament 5 years ago, and our friendship took off from there! Besides Mokuba, I'm the only person he can tolerate! It's quite the honor!"

"Wow you must be something else to catch the interest of Seto Kaiba," Mai said in awe.

"Yea I guess so!" Lindsey smiled.

"Wait a tick. We all know da reason Kaiba didn't duel in da duelist kingdom tournament, but, why weren't you dere?"

_Well that's a random ass question…. And what do you mean you know the reason?_

"Well, Seto and I had planned to enter the tournament together. We were gonna take down the competition and make it the finals together. We planned to be the final two to duel together, winner take on Pegasus. When I found out he wasn't going to enter the tournament, I dropped to."

"Are ya crazy?!"

"Yea I guess so. I mean the only way our ranks would be at stake is if someone defeated Pegasus. We figured no one would, so it doesn't really matter. Guess Yugi proved us wrong. Heh."

"No I mean, you dropped out of da tournament just because one rich boy couldn't show his face after a miserable defeat?!"

"What? Joey what are you talking about?"

"Kaiba dropped out of Duelist Kingdom because Yugi beat him in a duel!"

_Lies. Impossible. _

"Excuse me? Look I know Yugi beat Pegasus, but there is no way he defeated Seto!"

_If only they knew Yugi actually didn't beat shit!_

"Ask rich boy yourself if ya don't believe me. I don't know how ya didn't know. It was in da news everywhere! Yugi was considered number 1 even before Duelist Kingdom."

_How did I not know about this. It can't be true. I would have known. Seto would have told me. _

"I… I, uh…. NO! NO, NO, NO! He didn't beat Seto! There is no way some loser newbie duelist could ever beat Seto Kaiba!" The entire cafeteria went completely silent, all eyes on Lindsey. Seto even looked up from his computer to spectate on the scene. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Lindsey turned towards Seto. "Why didn't you tell me?" No reply. "ANSWER ME!" Still no answer. Seto simply grabbed his laptop and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Loser newbie?" It was Yami who spoke.

_Oh God no…._

"No, Yam- I mean, Yugi I didn't mean that. I was upset I-"

"Humph." With a grim look on his face he got up and left.

"Yugi! Wait up!" Tea was the first to run after him. The rest of the group followed shortly after, but not without giving Lindsey a stank eye or two. She sat at the lunch table alone.

_Oh great. In just two minutes I managed to embarrass Seto and lose all my friends. Way to lay low Lindsey. This was a mistake. I should have never came here. I should have just accepted my new rank. No matter how terrible it may be… _

The rest of the school day went by really slowly. Lindsey hadn't uttered another word, and no one had spoken to her. When the final bell rang, she bolted out of the school faster than a bullet and ended up walking home to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

Hours had passed. Lindsey was waiting for Seto to get home so should could say some sort of apology. He arrived home at ten on the dot.

"Seto. Do you have a minute?"

"No."

"Please talk to me." Silence. "Seto, I'm sorry! Look, I didn't mean to have such an outburst! It just took me by surprise! I still don't know if I even believe it…"

"Well believe it! And to answer your question from earlier, I didn't tell you because it's embarrassing. A complete amateur duelist beating someone like me? How would you feel if it was you he beat?"

"In a way he did beat me. He robbed me of my second ra-.."

"ENOUGH with the bullshit sob story about you losing your god damn rank!" Seto roared. Lindsey was shocked speechless. "You lost it by force! I lost mine to the very game that I have devoted my life to! Stop acting like you're so victimized! You want your rank back? Fine. Stop bitching about it and go challenge Yugi!"

"You told me to lay low!" Lindsey snapped.

"Well I was wrong! Challenge him, lose, and go back home!" He stalked down to his office. The slam of a door echoed through the house.

_Have I really fucked up so bad that all my friends left me? Whatever. Who needs them! I'd rather be home anyway! But first I have one last thing to take care of…_

* * *

**Yami POV**

_How could I not have seen her intentions the moment she entered Domino. Lindsey had no desire to be Yugi's friend. She only wanted to defeat him. To get her own selfish revenge. I trusted her. We trusted her. Girls like that are just too good to be true…_

The ring of a doorbell interrupted Yami's train of thought. Yugi hadn't taken back over due to the fact that Yami didn't want to explain to him the events that occurred at lunch. He walked downstairs to answer the door.

Yami opened the door only to discover Lindsey standing there. "We need to talk." She said emotionlessly.

"Then talk."

"No. Not you. I need to talk to Yugi."

* * *

**Authors note: Well, how bout that. A little cliff hanger. I thought to add in something a little exciting to excuse the lack of action in this chapter. Hope it was good! Also, while proofreading this, i found that if you forget just one word, an entire sentence can turn sexual... it is definatly fixed now... Chapter 4 should be up sometime this week! Anyhoo, review, favorite, follow, whatever. Till next time, _Au Revoir_! -Gemma Maye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay guys! I finally got chapter four up and done! So sorry it took so long, college suuuucks! Well, just the work part! This chapter was a little rushed so I apologize if there is ****grammatical/spelling errors. I did proofread it though so it should be okay! Also, totally awesome to have 5 followers! I know it's not that much, but I'm excited... Anyway, enough of me! Here's chapter four of 'Game of Reflection!'**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Yugi POV**

_I lost. Plain and simple. I should have known I was hardly going to stand a chance. She's a great duelist. Thank you for this experience. It was an honor to duel you. Lindsey._

* * *

**Yami POV**

Lindsey had arrived at the Moto household late in the night. She was on her way out of Domino City and back to New York, but she had one last order of business. Yugi. She had promised herself she would duel, and defeat him. Not Yami, Yugi. She had succeeded. After dueling hard for almost an hour, she came out victorious, the last blow dealt by her most prized card, the Magician of Black Chaos. It was now around 1 o'clock. Lindsey was on her way out.

_Yugi, we should switch places again._

"_Switch? Why?" _

_Just trust me._

Without needing anymore convincing, Yugi and Yami switched, and Yami took over.

_I know she broke our trust, but I can't help but feel that there is more to her. I feel as if the Lindsey in the cafeteria wasn't the real Lindsey. She was blinded by rage. Regardless of everything that's happened, I can sense Yugi doesn't want her to go. Even after I filled him in on the previous events, he was still willing to forgive. I'm willing to forgive… _

"Lindsey."

"What Yugi?" She turned to face him. "Oh. Yami…"

"What happens now? You got what you wanted. You beat the king of games, you can get your rank back. So go ahead. Tell the world, but first, do you feel satisfied, or proud. Do you really feel like you accomplished anything?"

"Of course. Everything can go back to normal now. All is how it should be."

"All is how it should be?" Lindsey nodded. "What about Kaiba?" Lindsey froze. "Is all how it should be with him? Did he forgive you for the scene you caused in the cafeteria?"

"Uh-"

"I can see in your eyes he didn't. And your really just going to leave?

"I-"

"Go on. Go. Tell the world you defeated Yugi. Get your precious rank back. I hope all you went through was worth it." Yami turned and started to walk away towards his bedroom.

"It wasn't worth it." Yami froze and slowly turned back around to see Lindsey with tears flowing out of her emerald green eyes. "Nothing was worth it. You were right. I was blinded with rage! I let it take me over! I was beginning to really like it here, and because of my own selfish desires, not only did I lose my best friend, I lost a group of friends that accepted me for me. Not because of the fame… I fucked up…" She couldn't choke back her sobs any longer. She let out a cry and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Yami!"

As soon as she fell Yami rushed to her and knelt by her side. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he had his arms around her, cradling her head to his chest as she heavily cried. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm here. Please don't cry Lindsey.."

_It worked. I knew the real Lindsey was in there. I knew forcing her to face reality would make her present. She's scared. She doesn't know what to do now… she needs…. Comfort. _

He started stroking her hair while cradling her. He couldn't explain it, but to him, it felt, right. He never wanted to let her go. If he could stay in this moment for the rest of eternity, he would.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

She broke into another sob and said through thick tears, "Seto doesn't want me to come back. I have no where to go…" She buried her face into his chest and continued to cry.

"Don't worry. You can stay here tonight."

"_Um… Yami? I don't really think grandpa would approve of that…"_

_Yugi? What are you doing here? What happened to privacy? _

"_And miss the night where you finally stop denying your feelings for Lindsey? Pshh think again Yami!" _

_How-_

"_I see everything about you just like you see all about me. And yes I have grown fond of Lindsey. But, not in a loving way. I only have eyes for Dana…"_

_Who the fuck is Dana?... _

"_But….. I guess just for you she can stay here, but only tonight" _

_Thank you Yugi._

"Do you really mean that I can stay here?" Lindsey asked, her voice muffled in Yami's chest.

"Yes." Yami smiled

* * *

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey awoke with a start. It's 7:15 on a Friday, and Lindsey was on Yugi's couch.

"Hey! You're awake! Good morning!"

"Huh? Oh, Yugi. Um, thank you for letting me crash here. I should get going though." She got up and started to leave.

"You're not going to come to school?"

"No. I can't show my face there." A flash of light illuminated the air, and standing in Yugi's place was Yami.

"You can and you will. Come on. I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Well, alright… but what about my uniform?"

"Yugi called Tea and asked her to bring an extra."

"Okay then… lets go to school…"

* * *

_What the hell! I thought my uniform was bad! Tea's is even worse! It's like she purposely orders a size smaller. My ass is literally hanging out! Well I guess it will make a good side conversation… Lindsey Walsh, form top duelist, too most hated girl at Domino High, to slut… heh. _

The walk to the high school took no more than ten minutes. The closer they got to the entrance, the more nervous Lindsey got. Eventually they reached the front doors to the school, and pushed through. Tea immediately ditched Yugi and Lindsey making it obvious she wants nothing to do with Lindsey.

_I should be offended, but she has every right to treat me like shit…_

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around."

"What if she doesn't Yami? What if none of them do? What if Seto never speaks to me again? I don't want to lose anyone but I fucked up bad."

"Stop. If I have the will to forgive I'm sure the others will to. Start with Joey and Tristan in first period. I'll see you in history and then we'll face everyone during lunch hour together. Okay?"

"Fine. Wait; what happened to you'll be by my side the entire time? "

"I can't randomly show up in all your classes Lindsey."

Lindsey groaned. "Your right. But I wish you could."

"As do I." Lindsey smiled. "I've got to get going. Yugi's Algebra class is starting soon. I'll see you later." A scared expression formed on Lindsey's face. Yami rubbed her arm and said, "Don't worry. You'll be fine." And with that he walked away towards the North Wing.

_Great. I'm alone. Biology here I come.._

After a brief visit to her locker, she entered Mr. Carvine's room. She walked back to her usual seat next to Joey and Tristan.

"Hey guys." Neither replied. They just kept talking as if she wasn't there. "Um, Guys?" Nothing. "Look, I know your mad at me but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I offended you in any way... Guys?" Still, no reply.

_Great. So much for the others forgiving me. _

Lindsey sat at her desk in silence. Mr. Carvine had started the lesson about Meiosis putting nearly everyone to sleep. Occasionally, Lindsey would glance over at Joey and Tristan. They never even bat an eye towards her. After what seemed like forever, the bell signaling second period rang. Lindsey watched as Tristan darted out of the room. As she collected her stuff to leave, she heard someone say her name. It was Joey.

"Heya Lindsey?" She turned to face him. "About yesterday, did ya really mean what ya said to Yugi? About him being some loser newbie?"

"No Joey I didn't mean it. I was upset about the whole thing with Seto and I was bitter about him knocking down my rank, but that doesn't even matter anymore. I apologized last night and he forgave me. I can understand why the rest of you are mad at me. Insulting Yugi is like insulting all of you. I'm truly sorry."

"So it's true da only reason you came here was to 'take down' Yugi?"

"Yes."

"Why don't ya just duel him already then?"

"I alrea-" _What am I doing? I can't tell anyone I dueled and beat Yugi. It's not going to prove anything, and it might make things worse. I just got to remember this isn't about me anymore. It's about them. _

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Lindsey?"

"Um. I guess I didn't expect him to be so friendly and accepting of me. Truth be told, I don't think beating him in a duel would satisfy me like I think it would. Sure, I would have my rank back, but, I would lose all the people who cared for me." _If only I could tell him I know this from personal experience… sorry Joey." _

"I guess dat makes sense. Humph. Your really not all dat bad Linds."

Lindsey's eyes widened and she gave a small gasp with a slight smile. "You called me Linds!"

"Well, we are friends. Right? Her grin spread.

"Absolutely." Together they exited the room and set off for their next class.

"Have fun in English Linds. Smell ya later!" She smiled and waved goodbye.

_Wow. Joey really is great. I can see why Yugi is friends with him. Talk about loyal. Maybe today wont be a complete bust after all…_

* * *

World History had ended and it was now time for lunch. Yami still took over in Yugi's place. Lindsey couldn't help but laugh thinking about the Pharaoh doing Algebra. They entered the cafeteria and the first thing she saw was Seto sitting alone with his laptop, at his usual table.

"Hey Yami, you go on ahead. I'll meet you in a minute." When Yami saw Lindsey looking at Seto, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." He nodded and went to sit at their usual table, and Lindsey slowly walked towards Seto. She walked up to the table and cleared her throat.

Seto looked up with a slightly shocked look on his face when he saw Lindsey. He went back to typing "What are you still doing here?"

"I apologized to Yugi and he convinced me to come back to school. I stayed with him last night." This got his attention.

He stopped typing and slammed his fists on the table. "You did WHAT!?" Several people looked in their direction.

_Oh god. Seto please. Don't cause a scene. That the last thing I need._

"You kicked me out with no where to go. What choice did I have?"

His rage seemed to grow. "Oh, I don't know. Were in a huge city full of hotels and it didn't cross your mind to check into a room?"

_Why didn't I think of that? Come to think of it, I could even get an apartment, I have years worth of tournament prize money saved up. _

Apologetically she replied, "I guess I could have done that. Wait, why do you even care Seto?"

"Kaiba."

"What?"

"The only person who calls me Seto is Mokuba."

"And me."

"Not anymore. Get out of my face, I have work."

_What the hell is he so pissed about? I can't call my best friend by his real name all because I spent the night with Yu-…._

Lindsey's face immediately dropped. She whispered, "No…"

"Did I stutter when I said leave?" Seto said Dryly.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going. Sorry." As she turned to leave she said over her shoulder, "Love you Seki." Seto literally froze without moving. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

* * *

**Seto POV**

_Lindsey and Seto gripped hands. "Wow! Great duel." Lindsey had a grin on her face and she was laughing. _

"_Great duel yourself, Lissey!" Seto was smiling and laughing. _

"_Well, congrats! You're the youngest duelist to ever win a world tournament! Bet it's a slap in the face for every other duelist in the world to pale in comparison to a 10 year old!"_

"_Ha! That's pretty funny!" They both laughed together. _

"_Here." She handed him a slip of paper. _

_Questioningly he asked, "What's this?" _

_Lindsey blushed. "Um. My number. But just so we can keep in touch!" _

"_Great! I promise to call at least once a week!" Lindsey launched herself at Seto and bear hugged him. _

_Through tears Lindsey said, "I'll see you soon! Love you Seki!" And with that she ran off. _

"_Love you to, Lissey."_

* * *

_Lindsey hasn't called me Seki since that tournament five years ago. What the hell was that about? Is this her feeble attempt to earn my forgiveness? Good luck. _

Seto, Lindsey, Yugi and the whole gang were in their leadership class. Though they didn't get to talk at lunch, Lindsey apologized and explained herself during class and everyone had forgiven her. Everyone, except for Tea. She had a smug look on her face as she noticed Lindsey and Yugi sitting a lot closer than usual.

_Humph. Wonder if she knows Lindsey spent the night at Yugi's. That might just piss her off almost as much as it does me. _

Though she thinks it is, it's no secret that Tea has an undying love for Yugi who in no way feels the same. Seto breathed a sigh of relief when the class finally ended and he could leave. He still had his advanced English class left, but he was utterly done with today. He called Roland and left for Kaiba Corp.

* * *

**Lindsey POV**

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes Lindsey?'

"Since school is out, I was wondering if you wanted to come apartment shopping with me?"

"Uh, yea sure. What are you getting an apartment for?" Lindsey said nothing, but Yami immediately understood when he saw her face drop. "Kaiba?" She nodded, silently. "Hey don't worry. I'm sure he'll come….around…." She responded by giving him a dead faced look. "Or not…" She nodded. "Anyway, apartment shopping sounds great!"

"Cool! I saw an ad for this place not to far from yours actually. It comes fully furnished with Internet access, cable TV, washer/dryer unit, and free maintenance! Lets start there!"

* * *

"I. Love. It!" Lindsey squealed after viewing the apartment. It was a quite spacy two bedroom, two-bathroom apartment, with its own kitchen, living room, washer/dryer room, and personal balcony! It was perfect. As the ad said, it was fully furnished. The living room consisted of warm colors like red, brown, and orange. It reminded Lindsey of her favorite season, fall. The kitchen was very modern and looked like any kitchen would. Both bathrooms were decorated in blacks, whites, and reds. The bedrooms were the only things not decorated, but included a bed and dresser.

"Rent is $1,076 per month and you have to sign a twelve month lease." The landlord exclaimed.

_Only $1,076?! What a steal!"_

"Done!" Lindsey signed on the dotted line, and now had a home of her own. The landlord handed her the keys, and excited the room! While squealing, Lindsey threw her arms around Yami. "I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

"Glad to hear that." He said. She let him go showing off a beautiful smile. "Sorry to leave you so soon, but I must get home. I'm sure Yugi's grandpa is wondering where he is."

Lindsey slightly frowned. "Aww. I wanted to celebrate my new home. OMG! Tomorrows Saturday! I'll just throw a house warming party! You'll definitely be there right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She smiled.

"Good."

They walked towards the front door. They opened it and stepped out into the hallway together. "So, uh, I'll text you with the details and then you can just tell everybody else yeah?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great!" They stood there in awkward silence after this, not sure what to do when the door across from Lindsey's new apartment opened.

"Yugi? Lindsey? I knew I heard your voices!"

"Mai? You live here?" Lindsey said with a shocked look.

"Of course. These are some of the best luxury apartments in Domino. A girl like me only expects the best! What are you two doing here?"

"Lindsey just moved in here." Yugi said. Mai beamed with glee!

"You're my new neighbor!? Oh my gosh! We are going to have such a great time! We must go shopping to get things for your apartment! Or, better yet, that party I overheard you talking about, which I better be invited to!"

"Of course you're invited Mai!

"Perfect. Now Yugi, leave! Lindsey and I have girl stuff to attend to!"

"Uh, okay." Lindsey smiled apologetically. "See you tomorrow then." Lindsey nodded. Mai looked at Lindsey with a smirk.

"What Mai?"

"Oh nothing! Come on! It's only 5 o'clock and Domino Mall is calling our name!

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, there it is. Y'all got to see a flashback of Seto and Lindsey, and you even saw a slight soft side to Seto, but don't get used to it! If your wondering why I don't write out the duels, it's because they drag on forever and they suck to write, but if you want me to write one I will. Which brings me to my last point. Please, Please review! Reviews make the updates come faster, and the next chapter is a party! It's quite comedic actually And I think you'll love it! So...review! :) Anyway, Review, favorite, follow, ****whatever! Until next time….Au Revoir! -Gemma Maye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay! Here's the new chapter! Delivered Sunday as promised. This one is a little longer. It has the promised party scene, which doesn't have a lot to do with anything but it was fun to write. The last half of this chapter is pretty dang relevant ****though. Alright. I'll leave ya alone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Lindsey POV**

"Are we done shopping yet?" Lindsey said with a groan. They had gotten just about everything for the party. Plates for appetizers, food, cups, beer pong kits, and alcohol from the local bum.

_I definitely did not plan on having alcohol at this party… but Mai said that's what makes a party good. Yay for peer pressure.._

"Almost, but we need to get you a kick ass party outfit!" Mai replied excitedly. They both walked into Love Culture, a store that sells a lot of cute, but skimpy clothes. Mai walked towards the back of the store and practically screamed when she saw the perfect dress. "This is it. This is your dress." Lindsey's eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was gorgeous, and like Mai said perfect. "Here. Go try it on."

Lindsey looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly. It was strapless and went just above mid thigh. The dress was snow white with gold and silver glitter detailing. The way it hugged her curves made Lindsey feel more beautiful than ever. "Lindsey. You're stunning."

"Aw. Thanks Mai. I love it!" She smiled.

"There is no way Yugi is going to resist you in that!" She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Yea…..Wait…What!? NO! No, absolutely not. I see nothing in Yugi!"

_I see something in Yami. It's technically not a lie…_

"Okay Lindsey. If you say so." She smiley sheepishly. "Alright. I think we have everything. Let's buy that dress and head on home."

_Oh thank the lord._

Lindsey arrived home around 10:00 PM that night completely exhausted. Her living room was mobbed with party supplies and it looked like a disaster waiting to happen.

_I'm starting to think his whole party idea wasn't a very good one. But since it's only the usual gang, it should be okay. Right?_

* * *

"MAI! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" The party had started the next night at 8:30 and 9, Lindsey's new apartment was crowded wall to wall with students from Domino High. Music was booming throughout the building. Just about every girl was wearing her skimpiest outfit and all the guys were dressed in typical club outfits. Mai stood next to Lindsey with a beer in hand. She was wearing a black tube top with a purple leather skirt and purple boots. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"What do you mean what is this?" Mai replied. "It's a party!"

"I know it's a party. I mean what are all these people doing here?" Lindsey's frustration was growing.

"I invited them. Don't get me wrong, a social gathering with the gang is fun, but this," she waved her hand showing the entirety of the party, "This is legendary. Lighten up Linds. Have a beer and go show off your beautiful self." Mai then raised her cup in the air and yelled "PARTY ON BITCHES!" What seemed like the entire party raised their cups in response and erupted in cheers and screams. She then disappeared into the crowd.

Lindsey just stood there with a blank expression on her face. At least Mai was right about one thing. She was beautiful. She wore the white dress she purchased and her brown hair was in long ringlets. She complimented the dress with sparkly gold stiletto heels, and her cat like eye makeup made her piercing green eyes even more electrifying.

_Maybe Mai is right. After all, you're only in high school once. Might as well live it up while I still can._ She started making her way through the crowd.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

"Oh my God." Yugi's jaw dropped to the floor when he arrived at the party. He was in his usual school uniform "I thought this was a small gathering guys?"

"Does it matter Yug? A parties a party!" Joey had a stupid grin on his face. He wore a white t-shirt with a grey jacket, jeans and sneakers.

"Yea seriously? How often do we even get to go out and have fun like this Yug?" Tristan exclaimed. Tristan wore jeans with a grey shirt and black leather jacket. Yugi gave them both a nervous look.

"But guys. If grandpa found out what I was doing, he'd freak."

"Well, here's an idea." Joey leaned in and whispered in Yugi's ear, "Don't tell him."

"I don't know guys…."

"YUGI!" Tea was running towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"Now you have to stay Yug. Tea saw you…" Tristan and Joey grinned wickedly. "Have fun!" They both ran off to join the party.

_This is just great. A little help pharaoh? _Yugi's puzzle flashed and Yami took over.

* * *

**Yami POV**

"So , Yugi, having fun?" Tea asked. She wore a silver sequined halter top with a dark wash jean miniskirt. She had thigh high black boots on, her hair in its usual style. She was holding a drink.

"Uh, sure Tea." Yami looked very uncomfortable with his surroundings. "Have you seen Lindsey by any chance?" She immediately got a pissed off look on her face, and her mood turned sour.

"Humph. Over there," She pointed to a large crowd. Lindsey was in the middle of it with a drink in hand dancing with the guests, clearly intoxicated, "and by the looks of her, she's to far gone to even know who you are."

"What does that mean?" he asked. Tea just raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. She walked off. Yami made his way towards Lindsey. Her back was turned to him. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Lindsey?" She turned around and squealed.

"Yami! You made it!" She stumbled a little and laughed as she took a drink. "Have you had a drink yet?" He shook his head. "Here." She handed him her drink and he took a swig.

_This is possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever had…_

"What is this? He asked handing it back to her.

Lindsey replied with a smile, "Jungle juice."

"And that is?"

She just winked. "Do you wanna dance?"

He looked around still very uncomfortable. "Actually, I think I'm going to head home."

What normally would have made Lindsey sad had no effect on her at all. "K, bye!" She went back to dancing with her classmates.

Yami left the party and started walking home. _Yugi, mind explaining to me what is wrong with her? _

"_Well, there is some substances in the jungle juice that cause people to act funny. It's referred to as alcohol. When you consume it, it takes over. That why Lindsey is being so weird."_

_How long will she be like this. _

"_I'd say she should be okay by tomorrow." _

_Thank you, Yugi. _

Yami was alone with his thoughts for the rest of the way home. _I thought duel monsters was how people had fun these days…. Guess I still have a lot to learn about this world._

* * *

**Seto POV**

_The least Lindsey could have done was take ALL her stuff with her when she left. It's quite annoying having to track down her new address and take time out of my busy schedule to give it back. _

Seto's limo arrived in front of Lindsey's new apartment. He could hear loud base music and he recognized student from school loitering the area. He narrowed his eyes. _What is going on? _He grabbed Lindsey's stuff and made his was to her apartment.

The next sight he saw pissed him off to no end. Lindsey's entire apartment and now a good portion of the hallway was crowded with people. He fought his was through the crowd into her apartment. Seto thought it would be best to put her stuff in her room so people wouldn't mess with it. He pushed his way through and found her room. He opened the door to find a couple inside making out. They broke apart when they noticed him, fear on their faces. "Get out." Seto said emotionlessly. They ran out.

He set down Lindsey's stuff and went to go look for her. _That stupid immature child…_

* * *

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey was so glad she had taken Mai's advice and lightened up. This was probably the best night of her life. She, Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were wildly dancing in the mob of people. Tea and Bakura stood off to the side and talked the whole time. They just looked awkward. "Where's Yug? Joey asked.

"Oh he went home a while ago." Lindsey replied. Joey looked sad.

"Yea, I should have expected him ta leave early. We'll just have ta party twice as hard in his honor!" The groups laughed and cheered.

In the middle of dancing, Lindsey had finished her drink. "I'll be right back guys." She turned and left to refill her cup. You could call it walking, but Lindsey more stumbled through the crowd and had to hold on to people for support. At one point she stumbled into someone whose chest was as hard as a rock. "Ow. Dammit." She looked up and immediately broke into a wild grin. "Seto! When did yo fine ass get here!?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she laughed.

"I came to drop off your stuff since you so kindly left it at my house." His words were like ice.

"Pshh. Come on Seto! Have fun at the party! Grab a drink and stop acting like a little bit- BLEH!" Her sentence was abruptly cut off by the bile that erupted out of her all over the front side of Seto. He looked more pissed off than her had ever been, as well as mortified. Lindsey looked up and slightly smile. "Your welcome," she whispered. She hit the floor, then entered into a black state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Pounding. The only thing that Lindsey could focus on was the pounding in her head. She woke up around 3pm the next day. She looked around and noticed she was tucked in her bed, in pajamas.

_What the hell? How did I get here? Where did these pajama's come from? Why does my head hurt? _

She groaned loudly. She looked at her nightstand and noticed her cell phone, a glass of water, and two ibuprofen.

_Huh? How did that get there? _She took the pills and checked her messages. Nothing important except a bunch of unknown numbers telling her what a great party she had.

_How did they all get my number? _ She shook her head and walked out into the living room. Expected to see a disaster, it was spotless. It looked cleaner than it was when she bought it. _Can anybody please tell me what happened? _If it wasn't for the multiple messages she received, she would have thought last night was a dream. No way can her apartment be this clean. She noticed a figure reading on the couch. _Seto? _

She walked over to him. "Hey." She said nervously.

He looked up. "Good your awake. I can leave." He started to gather his stuff.

"Wait wait wait. Before you go, two things. One, why are you here? Two, why is this place so clean?"

"I had a cleaning crew come. This place was trashed." Lindsey winced. "and I'm here because I came to drop off your stuff. The reason I stayed is because after you so kindly vomited all over me, you passed out."

"So you're taking care of me?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." She smiled a little.

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes and gathered his stuff.

"whatever." With that, he left.

_Ha! He still cares about me. I see right through your icy exterior! Wait. Damn. Now I'm alone. Now what?_

* * *

After the ibuprofen had taken effect, Lindsey showered, and got dressed. After grabbing her purse and keys, she knocked on Mai's door to see if she wanted to go with her to the library but no answer. _Wouldn't doubt that she has a massive hangover. _She got in the elevator to the lobby.

As she walked through the lobby, the front desk receptionist said, "Hey Lindsey! Great party last night!" Lindsey smiled and replied "Oh. Thank You." _I guess that answers my suspicions how I didn't get a noise complaint…_

She stepped out of the building an into the city. _Nothing like a walk through the city, and a trip to the library to pass the time. _She had walked for about 15 minutes before she was just around the corner from the library when her cell phone rang. She ducked into an alley to answer it and avoid the people on the streets. "Hello?"

"Lindsey? It's Yugi."

"Oh hey Yugi. What's up?"

"Uh, Yami wanted to make sure you were okay." Lindsey flushed a little while smiling.

"Yea I'm fine. Slight headache but I'm okay now. Actually, I'm on my way to the library."

"Oh cool. You mind if I meet you there? I got some studying to do."

"Yea that sounds gre-" She stopped mid sentence to look at the two men who were approaching her. _God dammit. Why do I keep going into alleyways? _

"Lindsey?" Yugi asked on the other line.

"Hold on Yug." She put her phone I her back pocket and turned to face the two men. "Can I help you?" She asked bravely.

"Actually yes. You have something we want, and since Reece failed the first time, were gonna have to get it ourselves."

_Reece? He must be the guy who kidnapped me the other day. _

"What exactly is it you want?"

"The Crystal Magician." Lindsey's eyes widened.

"N-Never. I'll never hand it over."

"Then we'll just take it by force!" She screamed as the two men lunged for her. One took her purse and the other threw her over her shoulder

"YUGI! HELP! PLEASE!"

"She's got a phone" She heard on the men say. He reached into her pocket and took it out. "Not anymore." He threw it on the ground, and smashed it. The two men then took Lindsey off to an unknown location.

* * *

**Yugi POV**

The line had gone dead. "Lindsey? Lindsey!" He continued to scream into the phone. "No! She's gone!"

"_Yugi! What happened?" _Yami demanded.

_I don't know pharaoh. I was talking to her and then these two men took. They mentioned something about a Crystal Magician. _

"_We've got to find her and help her fast!" _

Yugi nodded. _Yes I know. I'll call the guys and get them to scour the city looking for her. I'll ask grandpa real quick if he knows anything about a Crystal Magician._

Yugi made his was downstairs to find grandpa. He found him sitting behind the counter waiting for customers. Trying to sound calm, he asked "Hey grandpa? Do you know anything about a Crystal Magician?"

Grandpa face immediately lit up. "Do I ever! The Crystal Magician is an ultra rare card that compares in power to the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. There is only one in the entire world. Legend says only those worthy to wield the spell casters power may control it. I've never heard of anyone ever processing the magician so there is no way to tell if it really does exist, but I just know one day I'll see it for my very self."

_Good old gramps. Always keeping his spirits high. _

"Why the sudden interest Yugi?" Grandpa asked questioningly.

"Oh, um, I stumbled across the name on the internet, and I wasn't sure what it was."

"Oh alright then. It's always nice to educate a curious mind."

"Yea gramps thanks. I'm going out! See you later." He ran out of the game shop.

_Yami. I found out what the Crystal Magician is!_

"_Yes. I heard. My question is how Lindsey has come to process it."_

_Think about it. She's one of the top duelists in the world and her deck is full of spell casters. It would make sense. _

"_For now."_

* * *

Yugi had called the gang to meet up at domino square. They met right next to the clock post.

"Hold on Yug. You mean ta tell me Lindsey has an ultra rare card called the Crystal Magician and these two men kidnapped her for it?" Yugi shrugged.

"That's what I heard through the phone."

"Hold on," Duke interjected. "I've seen Lindsey duel multiple times and never has she played a card called the Crystal Magician."

"Maybe she couldn't play the card for this exact reason. If what Yugi says is true, and there really is only one in the entire world, I don't think she would want to risk playing it on national television."

"Good point Tea. But somebody had to have known she had it." Yugi pondered. "Wait, what about Kaiba? He and Lindsey have been best friends for years! He has to know."

"One problem Yugi." Mai interjected, "Lindsey and Kaiba aren't exactly on good terms. I doubt he'll want to speak to anybody about her." Everyone nodded.

"We have to try Mai. Even Kaiba can't be that heartless to deny Lindsey help when she needs it."

"Yugi. Do ya know Kaiba? Dat rich boy doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"And Mokuba." Tristan added.

"Then why don't we ask Mokuba to ask Kaiba for help?" Bakura suggested.

"Dat…is actually da smartest thing anyone of us has said all night… good thinking Bakura!" He blushed.

"Alright.," Yugi said, "We'll ask Mokuba. There's no was Kaiba can say no to him."

"Yeah!" Joey got into a battle stance. "To Kaiba's place we go!" He trotted off with his fist in the air.

Tea sighed, "Joey you're an idiot."

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay. Thats the chapter. Another cliffhanger! Every character is coming together next chapter so that should be interesting. No the crystal magician is not a real card. I made it up. Well, maybe. I don't know any cards after GX so... sorry. I'll be finishing this part up soon and head into the battle city arc. Details to come soon! Just expect a little twist. Please! Please review! still waiting on my first reviewer! I'll write my first reviewer into a chapter and i'll make you a total badass! Not bribing y'all or anything...:) well, with that said, review, fav, follow, y'all know the drill! till next time, _Au Revior!_ - Gemma Maye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: First off big shout out to my first reviewer! Go ahead and PM me the name you want me to use and I'll write you in. So, anyway. Busy week. Proud I got this up as early as I did! So, it's a little shorter than anticipated but it covers everything. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Lindsey POV**

Hands and feet bound to a chair, Lindsey sat forcibly with a bored look on her face while her kidnappers rummaged through her purse. She was in a small room viewing the two men through the open door. They were in hearing distance. It appeared as if she was in a warehouse. It was nothing but a big dull room with crates everywhere.

"It's not in here Blaine!" One of the kidnappers exclaimed.

Blaine looked annoyed. "Look harder Geo! Her deck has to be around here somewhere." Lindsey chuckled under her breath.

"I've searched this whole bag twice. Nothing."

"I said keep looking! Get to it!" Blaine snapped. Geo growled. He rummaged through the bag some more, until he yelped really loud and threw something out of the bag onto the floor. It was a tampon.

"EW! Girly things!" Geo shrieked.

"God dammit Geo!" Lindsey fought the urge not to burst out laughing. Blaine got up and snatched the bag from Geo. He looked thoroughly through the bag.

"Find what you're looking for?" Lindsey asked smugly. Blaine looked up with a snarl and threw the bag down. He strided over to her and grabbed her by the throat. Lindsey gasped for air.

"Not so much of a smart mouth now are ya?" He gripped her throat tighter and shook her. He roared, "WHERE IS THE CRYSTAL MAGICIAN?" He released her throat and she coughed and gasped.

Through deep breaths she replied, "Not…. Here…. Obviously…" She gave a slanted smirk. Blaine's eyes widened with rage as he struck her across the face with his fist. Lindsey screamed.

"When I get back, you better be ready to talk!" He stalked out of the room.

_Oh god. Someone please find me quick. I don't know how much longer I can hold off not telling them. I hope my deck is safe back at the apartment… Yugi, Yami, someone. Help._

* * *

**Seto POV**

Seto was furiously typing on his laptop at Kaiba Corp. carefully preparing for his new tournament. Though the tournament wouldn't be starting till after school lets out in a month, Seto didn't want to waste anytime organizing it. He was concentrated and focused until Mokuba burst in and interrupted him.

"SETO! You've got to help!" He was frantically waving his arms.

Seto looked irritated. "Mokuba. I'm very busy what is it."

"It's Lindsey!" Mokuba cried. "She's been kidnapped! She needs our help."

Seto didn't look up. "Humph. I have better things to do than play superhero for her."

"But, Seto you-" He was cut off by a major display of Brooklyn rage.

"YOU SELF CENTERED, GOOD FOR NOTHING RICH PUNK!" Joey burst in the room. The gang tried to hold him back but was unsuccessful. "Your only friend is in danger and ya don't even care!?" Seto never looked up from his computer. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to ya!" He still didn't look up. Joey marched over and grabbed Seto by his perfectly ironed collar. The gang gasped. "Now you listen to me- AH!" Joey flew threw the air and hit the ground hard. Seto had punched the daylights out of him.

"Look you mutt. Lindsey can take care of herself. Why should I bother to waste my time with her anyway? She's not my responsibility. Now I suggest you all leave before you all end up like wheeler." Joey was doubled over in pain on the floor, Yugi supporting him.

Mokuba looked at Seto. "But big brother, if you think she can take care of herself so well, why did you stay at her apartment last night?" Seto turned pale.

Mai raised a brow. "Well, looks like your busted Kaiba." Seto growled in defeat.

"Fine. I'll find her." He talked to his collar. "Roland. I need a search team to scour the city for Lindsey Walsh. Now."

"Yes sir."

"There. Happy? Now since your not leaving, does anybody actually know why she was kidnapped?"

Duke answered. "We don't know much, but we do know it involves a card by the name of the Crystal Magician." Seto looked stunned. "Ring any bells?"

Seto tightened his lips into a grim line. He reluctantly replied, "no."

"Mr. Kaiba. She's been located at the warehouse by the pier."

"How did you find her that fast Kaiba," Tea asked.

"Seto gave her an anklet a few years back with a tracker in it. She never takes it off," Mokuba exclaimed.

"I never noticed an anklet on her," said Mai.

"Forget dat. I wanna know why he gave her jewelry with a tracker in it."

Mokuba weakly smiled, "Unknown reasons. Not even I know." He left it at that.

"Are you guys going to stand in my office all day or are you going to go get Lindsey?" Seto snapped.

"Kaiba's right guys," Yugi said. "Let's go before it's to late. Everyone nodded in approval and they ran out.

Seto turned around and looked out his window to the vast Domino skyline. "Seto. We should go to the pier to help out."

Seto turned to Mokuba. He was intently staring at Seto with pleading eyes. After a long sigh he said, "Get in the chopper."

* * *

"_Psst. Seto." Lindsey whispered out her Hotel room door. He was walking down the hall to his room till Lindsey whispered at him. He turned to her._

_He whispered back, "Yes Lissey?" _

"_Come here." She gestured with her hand. He walked toward her room and she grabbed his arm and yanked him in. _

"_Woah. Lindsey what's going on?" He said loudly. _

"_Shh. Keep it down. I want to show you something." She walked over to the rooms safe and unlocked it. She pulled out a duel monsters card. She walked to him and handed over the card. "Check it out." _

_He studied the card. "No way! It's a Crystal Magician! I didn't think this card even existed." _

"_I know! Daddy said only a true master of the spell casters can use it. He gave it to me before he left tonight" _

"_Where did he go?" _

"_I'm not sure, but he promised he would come back." She smiled. _

"_Hmm, okay. So do you plan to use this in our duel tomorrow?" _

"_Absolutely not! There is no way I could wield the power of this card." _

"_Lissey. You're a finalist in the world tournament. I think your more than capable of wielding the power of this magician." He gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. _

"_I'll put it in my deck, but no promises I'll actually use it." He raised a brow and she laughed. "By the way you better PROMISE you wont tell anybody about this card. Only you and daddy know. Mom doesn't even know." Seto nodded. "No. You pinky swear." He raised a brow and reluctantly locked pinkies with her. "Good! Now, you better get to bed. Big day tomorrow."_

_He nodded. "Yea." He started to exit the room. _

"_Hey." He turned to face her. "Just letting you know I wont be going easy on you."_

_Seto chuckled. "I look forward to it." Lindsey laughed. _

"_Night Seki." _

"_Night Lissey." And with that he left the room._

* * *

Seto and Mokuba were on the way to the pier. They were both sitting side by side in the chopper. The memory of when Lindsey received the magician had popped into his head during flight.

_How could anyone know she has that card. Besides her father, I'm the only one who knows. Unless…._

"He never came back." Seto didn't realize he said this out loud till Mokuba asked, "Who didn't come back."

There was no way out of this one. Seto knew if he didn't tell him, Mokuba would bug him for eternity. Seto sighed. "Lindsey's father. He was the one who gave her the Crystal Magician. After that, he left and was never heard from again."

"Think he has something to do with this?"

"Maybe. I doubt he would kidnap his own daughter though." Seto furrowed his brow.

"You look mighty concerned for someone who doesn't care big bro." Mokuba was looking at Seto. He didn't respond. "Oh come on Seto! I know you've been in love with her since you were ten. Why else would you give her the tracking anklet?" He didn't respond. "I'll tell you why. You knew that card was dangerous to posses so you wanted to protect her cause you can't bear to lose her. Am I right?"

"Enough Mokuba." He didn't meet his eye.

"I am right. Well stop pushing her away and drop the icicle, don't care act or I guarantee you you'll lose her for good." Mokuba was talking with extreme force.

"I said ENOUGH!" Mokuba shrunk back.

_As if. I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't have time to care for others. I've been on my own for years, and I plan to keep it that way. People just hold me back. _

Not a word was said for the rest of the helicopter ride.

* * *

**Joey POV**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Bakura, and Duke arrived at the pier within half an hour. It was 9pm on a Sunday night. Yugi spoke. "Alright guys. We need to bust into that warehouse and get her out. We need to be subtle. Don't upset her kidnappers."

"Leave it ta me! Subtle is my middle name." Joey proudly said.

"I though it was Sebastian?" Tristan said questioningly.

"SHUT UP TRISTAN!" The gang cracked a slight smile, except Yugi.

"Focus guys." The millennium puzzle flashed and Yami took over.

Tea interjected. "Yugi's right everyone. We can't provoke them."

"I have an idea. Why don't we have Joey cause some commotion out here to distract them, while Yugi and Tristan sneak in and grab Lindsey?" Bakura suggested.

"Hey. What eva happened ta your good ideas?" Joey looked unhappy.

"Actually Joey, that could work. Good thinking Bakura." Tea smiled at him and he blushed.

"Why am I always da bait!?" The gang looked at him with puppy dog eyes while saying please. "No. absolutely not." Mai walked up to him.

"Pwease Joey. For me?" She batted her eyelashes and joey drooled a little.

"Uh…duh…okay." He was dazed.

Yami said, "Great, now that that is settled, lets get started. Tristan you come with me, Joey you distract, the rest of you stay hidden." The group nodded in agreement. They set off to their distinct duties.

* * *

_Damn. Why is Mai so dang good lookin'? Why can't she be ugly like that one girl from school. What's her name? Oh yea… Dana. I wouldn't even be in dis mess if it weren't for Mai. Now, how do I distract the big thug men inside the warehouse without dying?..._

Joey looked around for inspiration. He saw a wrecking ball machine.

_Hmm… set off da horn, or swing in on top of da ball like Miley Cyrus? Option two might be a little extreme… horn it is!_

Joey walked over to the wrecking ball machine and got inside the cab. "Well, here goes nothin'." He took a deep breath and started madly pounding on the horn.

* * *

**Lindsey POV**

_This is so effing stupid. They're never going to find that card. They're too stupid to think to check at my house. Although that card game looks fun…_

Lindsey was still tied to the chair in the same room. Blaine and Geo were playing slapjack to pass the time. Lindsey face was throbbing. Though skin wasn't broken, she knew there was a huge bruise where Blaine had punched her. The two boys were really getting into their game until they heard what sounded like a car alarm.

"What's that?" Geo asked.

"Sounds like a car. There shouldn't be anyone around here. We better check it out." Blaine stood up and faced Lindsey. "You move, you die." She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The two boys exited the building. Lindsey started humming to pass the time.

"NYEH!" Lindsey stopped humming.

_Joey? _

"Hey get back here!"

_That was definitely Blaine. What the hell is going on? _

She started struggling against the ropes thinking if she could break free, Joey could help her.

"Psst. Lindsey?"

She stopped and looked around. "Whose there?"

The person emerged for the shadows. "Thought you could use a little help."

"Tristan! Thank God! Hurry. Untie me. I don't know when they're going to come back."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Joey's got them occupied."

"OH BLOODY HELL! HELP!"

"And apparently Bakura is helping him…" Lindsey laughed. "Okay. Let's get you untied."

* * *

Lindsey was untied and Tristan was guiding her out of the warehouse. "Wait my purse."

"Already got it." Lindsey looked confused until they reached the front door and she saw Yami there with her purse. He smiled at her.

"Missing something?" She smiled at him and ran up to him. He immediately put his arms around her and they embraced. She looked up at him. His smile turned into concern. "Your face? What happened?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.

They exited the building to find Blaine and Geo being arrested by the police. "GUYS!" Tea ran up. "I called the police. Joey and Bakura weren't gonna hold them off much longer."

"Good thinking. Thank you Tea." Yami nodded at her and she flushed. He turned his attention to Lindsey. "I'm going to go check up on Joey. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Sounds good." He left and Tristan went along with him leaving Lindsey and Tea alone. Lindsey gave Tea a small smile and started to walk away.

"Lindsey?" She turned around. "I know we haven't been on good terms and were not exactly friends, but know that I'm glad that you're okay." Lindsey could see Tea genuinely meant what she said.

"Thanks Tea. I really appreciate what you did. I owe you." She smirked and walked towards Yami and Joey. While walking a strong wind and loud noise engulfed her. She looked up and it was a helicopter.

_That Seto's chopper…_

The chopper landed and Mokuba immediately jumped out while screaming "Lindsey!" He ran over to her and crushed her in a hug. "I'm so glad your okay. I was worried."

"Aww. Thank Moki. But how did you guys find me?"

"Seto did."

Lindsey's eyebrows raised and she looked up to see Seto leaning against the chopper with his arm crossed.

_Damn. He looks FINE! _

She made eye contact with him and mouthed 'thank you.' He nodded in response. Everyone soon gathered all around Lindsey. She gave hugs and reassuring smiles to everyone. Yami walked over to her. He slung an arm over her shoulders and she responded by grabbing his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. Seto turned to stone. Lindsey noticed and immediately let go of Yami's hand.

_He's already pissed at me. Probably shouldn't give him another reason. _

"So, what now?' Yami asked.

"Well, its nearly midnight, we have school in a couple hours, I say we go home." Everyone nodded in agreement with Tea.

"Good idea, but I meant what do we do about Lindsey and the Crystal Magician. Obviously people know she has it. It's not safe anymore."

Lindsey replied, "I guess I'll just continue what I'm doing and keep it locked up till I find an alternative."

"Or you could give it back to the person who gave it to you!"

The gang turned around at the sound of the new voice. It was a tall man with dark hair, and electrifying green eyes. He was well built and sharply dressed.

Seto's eyes widened in surprise. "No way…"

Lindsey sucked in a breath.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there it is! Btw if your wondering why a dana is mentioned periodically, don't. She means nothing. She's just there. I might give her a line or two in the future. So another flash back, Seto is an a hole, Mokuba gets assertive and cliffhanger! Aren't I terrible?:) anyway next chappie up next week. Sunday if I feel nice. Anyway review and what not! _Au Revoir_! -Gemma Maye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Chappie 7 is here! For the most part it is a filler chapter but there are some important parts. This will be the last chapter featuring the Crystal Magician but it will be back for a future plot. Next chapter battle city starts! So enjoy the glorious somewhat filler chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Lindsey POV**

_Death. It was the only logical explanation we could think of for daddy disappearing. He was so loving. He treated my mother and I like royalty. He would never just up and leave. Yet here he is in front of me. Alive and well. Five years later…. But why? _

"Daddy."

"Hello Lindsey. I see that card I gave you has gotten you into a bit of trouble." He chuckled. "Now why don't you go on and be a good girl and give the card back to daddy."

"You're a fool if you think she's going to give you back that card, Lance." Everyone looked shocked as Seto snapped at Lindsey's father. "You leave her life for five years and now you just re-appear out of the blue asking for one of the most powerful cards in all of duel monsters back? Tell me, why did you give it to her in the first place?"

"Seto. When did you become such a snarky ass?" Lance said un-amused.

"I believe I asked you a question first Lance."

He sighed. "Very well. The answer is quite simple really. I gave Lindsey that card to protect until the time was right."

Lindsey looked puzzled. "Time was right? What's that supposed to mean?"

Lance chuckled. "Lindsey dear. Far to many people knew I had the card. Master Lucian would be much displeased if I lost it so I gave it to you for safe keeping until I needed it back. I left to protect you."

"Yea. That turned out real well dad. Or have you not noticed the huge bruise on my face? That aside, who is Lucian and why does he need the magician?"

"Lucian is who I work for. He needs the power of the magician to complete the ritual."

Yami gasped. "Ritual? What kind of ritual?"

"All will be known in due time pharaoh." Lindsey gasped, while the rest of the group looked confused.

_How does he know about Yami? Something isn't right here… _

"Why did he just call Yug a pharaoh? Lindsey, I'm sorry. But your father is nuts!"

Yami looked at Joey. "I'll explain later."

"I'll explain now." Everyone turned to Lance. "The spirit of a 5,000 year old pharaoh lives within your friends puzzle. His purpose here on earth will be revealed in the future, but for now it will remain secret."

"Is everything a secret with you dad?"

"For now yes. Now I need that magician Lindsey, now."

"I don't have it with me."

Lance's eyes narrowed. "Then where is it?"

"Away."

His frustration became noticeable. "Away where, Lindsey?"

She smirked. "It's a secret."

"You little brat!" He started towards her until Seto stepped in between them.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Seto said through gritted teeth.

Lance looked amused. "You and what army is going to stop me?"

"That would be us." Joey and Tristan said in unison and they stepped up cracking their knuckles.

Lance barred his teeth until the sound of a boat engine was heard. He turned his head towards it. "Well, looks like my ride is here. So sorry to leave so soon again Lindsey, but I must be going, but don't worry. I will come back. Very, very soon." He gave an evil smile and started towards the dock. As the boat passed the dock he gracefully got in and sped off into the night.

"Not ta be rude or anything Linds, but your father is a class A creep."

"Joey!" Tea elbowed him.

Lindsey shook her head. "That man was a lot of things, but he's not my father. He can't be." She started to tear up. Mokuba walked up to hear and gave her a bear hug.

"Don't worry Linds. Everything will be okay. Seto will protect you. Right big brother?" Seto looked stunned but quickly recollected himself.

"Mokuba, I have better things to do than babysit her." He spat.

"Then explain why you jumped in between her and Lance a moment ago." Mai demanded. "You looked like you were out for blood. Face it Kaiba, you care and there's no way around it." Mokuba smirked.

For once Seto was speechless. "Uh…"

Lindsey interjected quickly. "Anyway guys, its after midnight. We should all be getting home."

"What about the Crystal Magician?" Duke asked. "There is no way you can keep it at your place anymore."

"Good point Duke." Bakura agreed.

Lindsey pondered a moment. "Uh… I'll figure something out. You guys go on home though, it's late." The group nodded. Joey, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Duke and Tea left but Yami, Seto, and Mokuba stayed behind. "You guys. Seriously. Go. I will be okay."

Yami looked at Lindsey with an eyebrow raised. She patted his arm. "Seriously go. I just need to talk to Seto. I'll call you later." He curtly nodded and left, leaving Lindsey alone with Seto and Mokuba.

"Mokuba go wait in the chopper." Mokuba didn't question him and went to wait in the helicopter. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Two things. One, I really would appreciate it if you hired someone to protect me," He raised an eyebrow. "Two, I need you to keep the Crystal Magician in like a vault of some sort. I know Kaiba Corp has them."

"Who do you think I am? You can't just snap your fingers and expect me to do everything for you. I'm already wasting time being here."

Lindsey sighed. "Okay Seto. I am sorry I have been a mega bitch since I got here. I caused a scene at school, I threw up all over you, and I know you don't like me hanging around Yugi yet I do it anyway. Okay? I am sorry. Can you please drop the icicle act now?"

Seto stared at her in silence and finally said, "I'll send a body guard tomorrow morning. Bring the card by after school and we'll lock it in the vault." Lindsey smiled.

"Thank you Seki." She hugged him, and to her surprise he hugged her back.

He rested his chin on top of her head and replied, "Welcome Lissey." She laughed. When he pulled back he noticed she was crying. He raised a brow. "You okay?"

"Yea." She replied while wiping her tears. "It's just been so long since you called me Lissey." She smiled.

"Yea. Well, tell no one." Seto demanded, and she burst out laughing.

"Oh. By the way, can I get a lift home?" She pointed to the helicopter.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Get in." He turned and walked towards the chopper as Lindsey squealed and ran for it.

Lindsey took the seat next to Mokuba and Seto sat across from them. After everyone was safely buckled in, she was finally on her way home.

_Everything is finally almost back to normal. Key word almost. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But Seto will hire nothing less than the best to protect me. So why am I so worried?_

* * *

"No mom I am not coming home for the summer….. Because I can't… I can't because the science program extends into the summer with an internship at a company….. what company? Um… uh…" Lindsey gestured the phone and gave Seto a pleading look. He motioned for her to give him the phone.

"Miss Walsh will have a top of the line internship at Kaiba Corp assisting in the development of a new product set for release in the near future…. Yes… good day." He rolled his eyes and handed the phone back to Lindsey.

"Anyway mom, I would love to chat but I have finals to study for so I'll talk to you later… Love you too… bye!" She let out a sigh of relief. Her mom had been dead set on Lindsey coming home for the summer. After about the third try, she had finally convinced her mom to let her stay. "Well, I'm staying for the summer!" She said happily.

About 3 weeks had passed since the incident at the pier and no signs of Lance had been traced. Seto had given Lindsey a bodyguard named Riker, who stayed very well hidden until needed, and the Crystal Magician was locked in a vault at Kaiba Corp. It was finally the last week of school before summer, the only thing left to do was survive finals then its hello freedom. Lindsey was sitting on top of Seto's desk. It was around noontime. She was spending her last Sunday before finals with Seto, in his office, studying for her Algebra final. Well, it was more like Lindsey reading a textbook and Seto typing furiously on his laptop.

"That's good to hear." He replied dryly.

She hopped off his desk and put her hands on her hips. "You could at least act a little happy." She mumbled, "Grinch."

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Probably. But I cannot stress enough how much I do not care about the Pythagrium Theorem. Am I ever going to use this is life? Nooooo!" He didn't look up. "I'm hungry." He still ignored her. Pissed off she walked to the center of the room and started making furiously loud growling noises. "RAWR! RAWRARWRWRWRAWR!"

Irritated, Seto finally looked up. "What the hell are you doing?" She giggled.

"Imitating my stomach. I'm hungry. You should feed me." She gave an innocent smile.

He let out a long breath of irritation. "I'll have my secretary grab something. What do you want?"

"Yeah. No." She walked over and closed his laptop. "You and I have not hung out together once since I got here. Were going out for Lunch!" She smirked.

"Lindsey, were hanging out now." He said curtly.

"Nooooo, I'm hanging out. You're working. Now lets go!"

"I don't have time for this." He started to re-open his laptop when Lindsey snapped it shut with force.

"Seto Kaiba you are taking me out to lunch now!" She had her eyes narrowed and her electrifying green eyes made her look seriously intimidating.

He gazed straight into her eyes. His fierce cobalt eyes meeting her piercing green. "If I take you out will you shut up and let me work?"

She shrugged. "Probably not, but it's worth a shot." Their gazes were still locked in place.

Giving in Seto finally said, "Were going to Pietros. No arguments. Lets go." She gave a triumphant smile. He got up and exited the room and Lindsey followed.

_YES! Italian food! Cheese stuffed raviolis ftw! God I'm a terrible person._

* * *

_I knew Pietros was fancy, but I don't remember it being this fancy! I am so out of place!_

Pietros was a fine Italian restaurant. It was one of those dimly lit ones where you could hardly see the menu. Looking around Lindsey could tell the rich business people were taking their lunch break, as they were all dressed in fine work attire. Seto fit right in in his very flattering white tux he usually wore to work. Lindsey was wearing jeans with black stiletto boots, a black leather jacket with a white tee underneath, and a colorful floral scarf to tie it together. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail. She was far out of place.

"Seto, I look like a hood rat compared to these people." She whispered to him.

"Relax. These people are to engrossed in each other to care about their surroundings."

The waitress came up. "Table for two right this way." Her gaze never left Seto. She was a cute petite girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes, her skin was perfectly tan. They reached their table. "Here we are." Lindsey and Seto sat at their table. "My name is Bridgette and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" She batted her eyes at Seto.

He never made eye contact with her and shortly said, "Water." She wrote it down and turned to Lindsey with a disgusted look.

"And you?" Lindsey raised a brow and smirked. "Same." The Waitress wrote it down and left.

"What are you smiling about?" Seto asked questioningly.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled wider.

They had both ordered their meals. Lindsey ordered the cheese stuffed raviolis, and Seto ordered the chicken Parmesan.

"So, mind telling me what you've been working so hard on?" Seto met her eyes.

"It's a new invention that will revolutionize the world of duel monsters."

"And that would be…?"

"I'll show you sometime. I don't feel comfortable talking about something so secretive in such a public place." Lindsey nodded, understanding him.

Their food arrived and they ate.

_Talk about hitting the spot. That was delicious! _

They finished their meal and Bridgette brought their bill. Seto picked it up and got an uncomfortable twisted look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked. "Is it to expensive?"

He scowled. "Don't be ridiculous." He handed the bill to her and she burst out laughing. On top of the bill was Bridgette's cell number with a winky face.

"You should call her sometime. I'm sure she's delightful." Lindsey was highly amused by this event.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I've already got one girl in my life who's a royal pain in the ass, the last thing I need is another one." She kicked him under the table and he winced.

"Hey. I'm not that bad!" Seto didn't reply. When the waitress came around he handed her his credit card without word. "Thank you for lunch. It was lovely and we should do this more often. Well, minus the waitress hitting on you and stuff." She smirked.

"Whatever." The waitress returned with his card, and they left. They stepped into the limo waiting out front.

"Well what now?" Lindsey asked

"I have work to do so you are going home so I can get it done." His tone was serious.

"Geeze. Am I really that unbearable to you?"

He sighed. "No Lindsey that's not it. Everything will be explained later but for now just trust me when I say I need to get things taken care of."

"Alright." She laughed. "Must be pretty important. You planning a duel monsters tournament or something?" He looked forward with no response. Lindsey's eyes widened. "Shut up! You're planning a tournament? Oh my goodness this is going to be amazing! I can't wait!"

"You're not entering."

"This tournament is going to suck. What the hell Seto? Why not?"

"Duel Monsters tournament. Nationally televised. Mother. Put the pieces together." Lindsey looked mortified.

"Your completely right. But mom was never really into duel monsters so she probably won't watch."

"But she will hear your name on the news considering you will more than likely be a finalist."

"Damn." Lindsey thought. "Alter ego?" She smiled at Seto.

"No Lindsey." She crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm sorry but unless you want to risk being sent home, I suggest you stay out of this one." Lindsey silently nodded. "and tell no one. Understood?" She nodded again. The rest of the ride to her apartment was silent.

_Stupid non-existent science program. I'm going to miss out on the tournament of the century all because my mom thinks I'm here to study. I hate life…_

* * *

_My hair is a mess, my ass is falling out of my skirt, but I don't even care cause I just dominated my algebra final!_

It was a Friday. The last day of the gang's sophomore year. Lindsey had just aced her last final. Now she just had to get through lunch and kickback in leadership, seeing as their final for that class is karaoke and having fun.

She greeted Seto like usual then went to sit with Yugi and the gang. Everyone was now fully aware of Yami and starting addressing him by his name rather than by Yugi. Tea had taken an even larger fascination with him after their visit to the museum together, which really annoyed Lindsey but she pretended not to notice.

Lunch had gone great and now the real fun began. Two hours of American idol wannabees singing their hearts out. Joey took the mic first. "I'd like to dedicate dis song to all da ladies out there. This ones for you." Mai blushed as Joey pointed straight at her. A few seconds later _Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix A lot started playing and Joey happily sang along. Mai and Tea looked mortified and Lindsey face palmed.

"I'm so done with everything right now." Lindsey said aloud as she shook her head.

"I don't understand what Joey is singing." Lindsey turned towards the familiar voice.

"Yami! Hey. I didn't even know you and Yugi switched. And to answer your question, its best if you don't know." She gave a small giggle.

"Alright then. Truth be told we switched so I could talk to you a little." She blushed. "Everything is okay I presume? Meaning no sign of your father yet and the magician is safe?" He had deep concern in his violet eyes.

"Yea everything is okay. Don't' worry. Okay?" He nodded. "Now why don't you enjoy the fine education we so kindly pay to receive." She pointed to Tristan and Duke wailing at the top of their lungs into the microphone. They were singing _Skywalker_ by Project Dirty. Yami couldn't help but laugh.

"They sound ridiculous."

"Its karaoke. If you sound good, its no fun at all." She laughed with him.

Tristan and Duke finished their song. "Thank you guys. Thank you very much." Duke said.

Tristan added on, "Yea! Well be here… well for the next ten minutes cause that when school is out! Whoo!" The class cheered. "Now I think we should end the school year with a memorable performance."

"Tristan. If ya wanted me to perform again, all ya had ta do was ask!"

"Sit down Joey!" Just about the entire class said this in unison. Seto sitting alone in the corner reading slightly smirked.

"I meant Mr. Wrent." The teacher looked up. He was a tall Asian man with dark eyes and fantastic jet-black hair. He was quite handsome. He looked flattered to be called up to the stage. "Alright now were picking your song so just go with it." Mr. Wrent nodded. A moment later _Like a Virgin_ by Madonna started playing and Mr. Wrent and the class laughed. Mr. Wrent was singing at the top of his lungs and was dancing like an idiot. Students were recording his performance. The final bell had rang and students were crying from laughter and cheering because they were finally free. Seto immediately left, and the gang congregated outside the school.

Tea spoke first. "Alright guys. I say we celebrate the start of summer by taking a small vacation. We all could use one."

"Nothing to far though. I'd say a days trip to Domino beach would be great!" Mai suggested. The gang looked excited and agreed with the idea. Tea smiled.

"Domino beach it is! Can't wait!"

"Everyone meet at mine and Lindsey's apartments at 11 tomorrow. We'll all head down together."

"Sounds good Mai! See ya!" Everyone parted ways except Yami, Lindsey, Joey and Mai.

"Hey Yami. What do ya say you and I go back to da game shop and duel a little? Practice couldn't hurt."

"Uh sure Joey, but what about the girls." He gestured to Mai and Lindsey.

"Don't worry about us. We have bathing suit shopping to do." Lindsey groaned.

_I HATE SHOPPING!_

"Mai I love you, but I really hate shopping." Mai rolled her eyes.

"We'll be an hour at max. Suck it up."

Yami looked at her apologetically.

"Guess I'm going shopping." She said unenthusiastically. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Yami nodded and pulled her into a long embrace. Joey and Mai just stood there awkwardly as they hugged.

After waiting what felt like forever, Joey broke them apart and dragged Yami to the game shop. Mai Just looked at Lindsey with an amused look.

"Don't say a word."

Mai held up her hands defensively. "I didn't say anything."

"Uh-huh. Lets just go and get this shopping thing done." Lindsey started walking towards Domino mall when a thought occurred to her. "Hey Mai? Do you think the others would mind if I invited Seto and Mokuba?"

"I doubt they'd come, but I don't see why not." Lindsey nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good!" She pulled out her phone and sent off a message to Seto.

* * *

**Seto POV**

'**Domino Beach day tomorrow! Everyone is meeting at mine and Mai's apartment complex at 11 so we can head down together. You can meet us at the beach though if you want to. Mokuba is invited as well! Hope you can make it Seki! Xoxo – Lissey'**

_Well that was positively the most annoying text I've ever received. Why the hell would I want to spend the day at the beach with the nerd herd. I have a tournament to prepare for. I don't have time for such childish activities. Humph. As if I would ever go…_

'**We'll be there.'**

* * *

**Authors Note: Beach day with Seto. What does that mean? Certainly not a small filler while I watch the battle city arc and write the new chapters! No, but seriously, I am taking dialogue straight from the show so it might take a while. Sorry!**

**As for Lindsey's dad, Lance, he will not appear again till later chapters, just like the Crystal Magician. This is setting up the plot that is taking the place of the Orichalcos arc. Cause I'm not re-writing that. Ever. **

**So, Small filler for the first half of chapter 8, then the introduction and what not of the battle city tournament. The actual tournament will start in chapter 9, so bear with me. Also I would like to add, thank you for all of your support! It means a lot. If you have suggestions, review or PM me. I consider them all! But no flamers! Anyway, Review, fav and follow! _Au Revoir_! -Gemma Maye **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Alrighty guys! Chapter 8 is finally here! This is my longest chapter yet so that's why it took a while. The first half is a small filler but then the actual story starts! YAY! 8 chapters later... I did take actual dialogue from the show but I altered it a little so don't flame me for that. Serenity won't come in for a while and Marik is a couple chapters away, so sorry if your a fan of them. I apologize for grammar errors. It's not edited i just want it up fast. That'll be done soon. Okay. I'm done! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Lindsey POV**

_That was agonizing in so many ways… Apparently one hour to Mai means 6… _

Lindsey had gotten home at nearly nine at night. She and Mai had gone to the mall to go bathing suit shopping. Lindsey got a basic black bikini with jeweled accents. Mai on the other hand bought eight, because one she couldn't decide, two, she really wanted to wow Joey. They had also grabbed dinner at a nearby burger joint.

Before going to bed she gathered everything she would need. Sunscreen, her favorite fluffy beach towel, camera, black flip-flops, and she picked out her outfit.

_Tomorrow is going to be perfect! Just pure relaxation. Hopefully._

* * *

Mai scoffed. "Where is Joey? It's 11:15!" She was not too pleased. Mai was wearing nothing but very small shorts and her purple gold studded bikini top with flip-flops. Lindsey felt very insecure compared to her. She herself was wearing dark wash short shorts with an off shoulder loose cream shirt, with her bikini underneath. Her hair was in a loose side braid.

"I can call him?" Yugi suggested.

"No! Let's just go!" Everyone gave a nervous look as Mai walked towards the elevators and they all followed. They exited on the ground floor only to see Joey running towards them

"Nyeh! Sorry I'm late!" He said frantically.

"Let's just get in the car and go!" Mai snapped. They walked out front to Mai and Duke's cars. Mai's was a purple convertible BMW, and duke's was a red convertible mustang. "Tea and Lindsey, Your with me."

"Then looks like I got Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura!" Duke said happily.

_I wonder where Seto is? He said he would come… Maybe he'll meet us there? _

"Shotgun!" Bakura called. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey groaned as they got into the back seat.

"Tristan! Move ya big ass ova! It's taking up da whole seat!"

"I'll move my big ass over when Yugi moves his skinny ass to give me more room!"

"Guys can't our asses just get along?" Yugi laughed nervously.

Lindsey bursted out laughing as she got into Mai's car. "God I love those boys."

"Don't we all." Tea laughed.

* * *

The gang had been driving for quite some time. Lindsey took front seat, Tea took back. They were about 25 minutes from Domino beach. Mai could see in the rearview mirror that boys were horsing around having a good time. The girls on the other hand, were having some girl talk.

"So Mai," Tea spoke. "What's up with you and Joey?"

Mai sighed. "I wish I knew Tea. I really do. I feel like he maybe likes me but then he'll just pretend like I don't exist. This whole mixed signal thing is getting real old, real fast. Anyway, enough about me. Who are you crushing on Tea?"

Tea blushed, and Lindsey became tense and attentive. "Uh, that's kind of a secret."

"Oh come on! Were all friends here right Linds?" Lindsey didn't respond until Mai elbowed her.

"Huh? Oh yea! Totes besties for life!" Lindsey said in an obnoxiously preppy voice.

_Why is Mai asking such a ridiculous question? We know she likes Yugi. That's why she hates me. Strongly. _

"Sorry guys. I just don't feel comfortable telling anyone yet? What about you Lindsey? Interested in anyone?"

Lindsey smiled. "Actually, yes Tea. I am."

"And that is?"

_So, yea, I have some feelings for Yami, but it'll really eat at Tea if I tell her I like Yugi! Today is gonna be fun!_

"Oh, just Yugi." She could she Tea tense up in the back seat. "He's just so adorable. Also super sweet, and he gives the best hugs." She turned around and gave a lopsided grin to Tea whose face looked like stone.

Lindsey was about to add one more tiny comment when Mai said, "We're here!"

They parked their cars, and the boys nearly leaped out with excitement! "Yea! Nothin' but relaxation and beach babes!"

Tristan laughed. "You said it Joey!" Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed off towards the beach. They found the perfect spot and set up the blankets and umbrellas. The beach was fairly full today. Lots of people were in the water swimming, surfing, and snorkeling, while the rest were in the sand playing volleyball, tanning, and making sandcastles. The day was literally perfect.

"Hey Joey. beach volleyball?"

"Hey Tristan. Yea beach volleyball!" The boys stripped off their shirts so they were just in their swim trunks. Joey' were black with yellow tribal like patterns on it, while Tristan's were striped shades of baby blue. Lindsey was slightly shocked to see that they had fairly nice abs. They ran off towards the courts.

"Alright well Bakura and I are going surfing." Duke and Bakura both wore plain black swim trunks and they to had nice abs. They ran with their boards towards the water.

_Are all my friends like secretly hot. Where did all this muscle come from?" _

"Well, I'm tanning." Mai laid out on her beach towel in the sun.

"Same." Tea laid out next to her in a pink bikini.

Lindsey had removed her cream shirt leaving her in only her bikini top and shorts. "I'm gonna walk down the beach."

"Mind if I join?" Lindsey smiled at the recognized voice. She looked up to see Yami, shirtless as well.

_Holy hot abs! The pharaoh did well in his time._

"Yea sure lets go!"

* * *

**Yami POV**

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Bakura, you're supposed to stand up!"

Lindsey and Yami laughed as they passed by. They were walking just at the waters edge. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Actually yes. I don't think I've ever been to a place like this before. It's peaceful."

Lindsey laughed. "It's a beach. It's supposed to peaceful. Oh! How pretty!" She pointed to a tide pool area that no one was around. They decided to walk over and sit in front of the tide pool. They watched as two fishies played around in an anemone. "This is nice." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Very."

"_Yami. Psst. Yami!"_

_Yugi? What are you doing here?_

"_Making sure you do something about the pretty girl on your shoulder!" _

_What do I do? _

"_Anything other than what you're doing now." _

"That's good to hear." Yami nodded. He put an arm around her and she leaned on him, and she nuzzled into him. "Lindsey can I ask you something?" She nodded. He pulled her back so he could look her in the eye. "Would you mind if I-" Lindsey looked confused. He cupped her face and slowly started to lean in. She smiled when she realized what was going on.

They were less than an inch apart, lips almost touching. "Ahem."

They broke apart and Lindsey looked over only to find herself staring into a pair of furious cobalt blue eyes.

* * *

**Lindsey POV**

"SETO! You're here! So glad you made it!" Lindsey stood up quickly and faced Seto. He was wearing his usual all black outfit with his badass sleeveless grey trench with the talking collar. Lindsey could see Mokuba playing in the water through her peripheral.

Seto's stare was like knives going through your skull, and it chilled you to the bone. He said nothing except, "Mokuba, we're leaving. Now."

"But Seto we just got here." He replied with a groan.

"I said were Leaving. Move." With one last icy stare at Lindsey he left along with Mokuba. Lindsey's mouth was agape, and she was shocked speechless. Yami came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lindsey? Talk to me are you okay?" He was concerned.

She looked at him but then quickly turned away. "We should get back to the others." She started walking away before Yami could respond.

_No matter how much he hides it I know I'm hurting him. But in the end someone is always going to get hurt. Someone help me. Guide me. _

They got back to the gang and saw everyone was packing up. It was only four, which fueled Lindsey's confusion. "Why are we all packing up?"

Mai answered, "Apparently, the announcement of a very exclusive tournament is going on tonight in Domino Square. These invites just showed up at our beach site. Word is, any duelist who is worth dueling has been invited and will be there. Definitely not something I want to miss."

_Uh oh. Could Seto's tournament be starting tonight? _

"Must be big." Mai nodded.

"Exactly. Which is why we need to get home, get changed, and be there. Now let's go guys!" The gang gathered their stuff, loaded up the cars, and set off for home.

* * *

Lindsey decided to go to Kaiba Corp and talk to Seto before heading out to Domino Square. She showered and let her hair air-dry. It dried in its usual waist length ringlets.

_If duelists are going to be around, I'll have to dress the part. I know Seto said I shouldn't enter, but I still have a physical image to uphold. _

She settled for a new look. She had a trench like Seto's only no shoulder padding, no talking collar, hers was pure white with black buttons, and it went just above the knee. Underneath the trench was a black strapless skin-tight dress that was a much shorter than the trench. She bound the waist with a black belt, and topped it off with black stiletto boots, and a black deck holder fastened to her thigh. She did cat like makeup and finally felt like perfection.

_If I can't duel, I might as well dress to kill!_

She shot Mai a quick text, slipped her deck in her deck holder just in case, and headed out to Kaiba Corp.

**Meet you at Domino Square at 8. Got errands to run.**

* * *

Lindsey confidently walked into the lobby of Kaiba Corp and nearly turned every head. Several mouths were open to the floor, and a couple women, including the receptionist had scowls on their faces. Lindsey walked up to the receptionist's desk.

Her nametag read Missy.

_The look on her face though…. She must be so friendly… _

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba."

"Do you have an appointment." Lindsey's brow raised at the sound of the attitude in Missy's voice.

_Well, two can play the mean girl game.._

"Do I look like I need an appointment?" Lindsey snapped back. "I'm Lindsey Walsh. Now tell me where I can find Seto!"

"That's Mr. Kaiba to you!" Missy looked enraged.

"No, it's Seto to me, Mr. Kaiba to you, cause you mean nothing to him. Now, where is he?" She looked hurt but defeated.

"B1f. In the testing arena."

_Testing arena? _

"Thank you, Missy." Missy scoffed and Lindsey walked to elevator and soon arrived at B1f. She walked down a colorless corridor until she heard a man over a PA system.

"All hands standby for the test of the new duel disk system."

_Duel disk system. What the hell is going on? _

"Your crazy if you go through with this Seto! Without the safeguards, those monsters could really hurt you?"

_Mokuba?_

Lindsey kept walking until she reached a control room. In it she found Mokuba, and several other employees. She looked down through the glass and saw Seto standing there with some weird invention on his arm.

"Mokuba, what's going on? He turned to face her.

"Oh, hey Lindsey. Seto is doing the final test for the new duel disk system that's going to be used for the tournament. Except he turned off the safeguards, and I'm worried he'll get hurt." He had a sad look on his face.

"Probability of Injury, 90%."

"Why don't you keep your calculations to yourself!" Mokuba snapped on one the employees.

"I'm just doing my job."

Lindsey put on a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine Moki, just relax."

"But Lindsey, the duel robots deck contains all three Blue Eyes White Dragons, his injury risk is high." Lindsey silently gasped, but said nothing.

"Launching holographic projectors." Two disk like projectors flew out of Seto's duel disk. Lindsey's eyes widened.

Seto set a card face down and summoned Battle Ox. Lindsey watched in disbelief as it appeared with the use of the projectors. Battle Ox was taken down, and Seto then summoned four monsters. The computer summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon next.

Mokuba cried, "Turn off the machine. Now!" Lindsey had no words.

Seto sacrificed a monster and summoned Dragon Seeker, in order to destroy the Blue Eyes, but the computer countered by summoning Lord of Dragons. The computer equipped it with Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon the other two dragons. They were then fused together to create, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Seto smirked, "Just great." Lindsey's mouth dropped and she was in disbelief.

_He wanted that to happen? I don't get it. _

"That dragons neutron blast will disintegrate Mr. Kaiba into dust!"

"WHAT?!" Mokuba shrieked. "Get out of there Seto!"

Seto drew a card and sacrificed three monsters. "Obelisk the Tormentor, I summon you!"

_Obelisk the what?!_

Bright lights appeared and a huge blue monster appeared before them.

Lindsey took a step back as she gasped. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"No way! That Egyptian god card is humungous!" Mokuba yelled.

"Egyptian what!?"

"Obelisk, I offer you my remaining two monsters. Absorb their power to increase your own."

"I've never seen anything like this," the employee said. "Obelisks attack points are off the charts!"

"Obelisk, attack now. Show Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon why you're the tormentor. Attack, Fist of Fate!" Lindsey watched as Obelisk punched the Ultimate Dragon and it shattered causing the Computers life points to reach 0. The computer then began to explode.

_Oh my god. He plans to enter the tournament with that thing?!_

* * *

Seto exited the dueling arena and entered the corridor. Lindsey ran out of the control room and shoved him into the arena across the way and slammed the door shut.

"You mind telling me what the hell that thing was."

"That thing is the Egyptian God card Obelisk the Tormentor and he's the key to winning this tournament." Seto smirked.

"Egyptian God card? I don't understand. I haven't heard of this card ever. What is going on." She was flustered and very obviously displaying fear. In fact, Lindsey was absolutely terrified at the power of this card.

"I'll explain. This," He pointed to his duel disk. "Is a duel disk. Rather than using duel arenas, we'll use these. I'm testing the use of my new invention as well as the power of this card."

"Where did you get that card?"

"It was given to me by someone who knew it could obviously only be handled by a top ranked duelist such as myself."

Lindsey took a deep breath. "Seto you can't use that card. It's to powerful. You could get hurt, or worse you could hurt someone else. Please don't use that card."

"Don't be ridiculous Lindsey. I'm the only one that can handle this card, and I fully intend to use it in this tournament." A tear slid down Lindsey's cheek and she shook her head.

"You're a fool. You're a goddamn fool Seto. How could use a card that could put others in danger?" He was speechless.

_She's crying again. Why do I always seem to make her cry. But I have nothing to say to her. I'm using this card in my tournament whether she likes it or not. _

He said nothing. He just walked out the room without a single word, leaving Lindsey alone. When he was a distance away and knew everyone was out of hearing range, he whispered, "I'm sorry Lissey."

* * *

**Yami POV**

_Finally on our way to Domino Square. You ready for the big announcement Yugi? _

"_Mmhmm! According to Ishizu, the fate of the world depends on this…"_

_Yes. Whatever it is will not be easy. But I have faith we will prevail._

"_Yeah!" _

"Mai said the tournament is supposed to announced tonight." Tea and Yami had grabbed a quick dinner before heading to the square. Yami took it as a friendly get together. Tea thought it as much more but would never admit it.

"Yes. I must enter and win this tournament to fulfill my destiny."

"Just be careful Yami." He nodded.

"Yugi! There you are!" Mai was running over along with Joey and Tristan. Mai got to Tea and put an arm around her. "Your looking snazzy Tea. Is this a date?" Yami looked over his shoulder to see if Lindsey was around. He breathed a sigh of relief when she wasn't.

"We're just friends Mai," Tea said.

Everyone silently laughed while Yami looked uncomfortable. "Anyway, do you know whose hosting this tournament Mai?

"I have no idea. It's a mystery. Nobody seems to know. Everyone I spoke to got an anonymous invite. But there is a buzz going around that it's someone with a ton of cash, and an obnoxious attitude. I'd guess Kaiba."

"Kaiba? Dat sneaky rich punk! I'll take him out. You watch me!" Joey got into one of his battle stances.

"Easy Joey. Easy. Let's go find Duke and Bakura." Tristan dragged Joey off into the city.

"Idiot…" Tea Sighed.

"If the events of the past are to happen again, I must face Kaiba in this tournament." Yugi said aloud.

"What are you mumbling about? Anyway, no one knows for sure who it is that is throwing this thing."

"I suppose we'll find out soon." Yami said.

"It's pretty safe to say it's not Pegasus again." Mai said with a scowl.

"Speaking of Pegasus, this is beginning to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again."

"You can say that again. There certainly are a lot of familiar faces in this crowd. Most of whom I'm not happy to see." Tea was looking around.

"Ah! You're right. That's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor." Tea groaned.

"And that's Espa Roba." Mai pointed to a weird looking kid with blue hair. "They say he uses psychic powers to duel."

"And Mako's here to!" Tea exclaimed.

"If what Mai says is true, then this tournament is going to have one new wrinkle…."

"And there he is now…" Joey and Tristan returned with Bakura and Duke in time to see Kaiba's face on a huge monitor. But not just Kaiba, Lindsey to.

Yami gasped. "Kaiba and Lindsey." Kaiba looked cocky as usual, but Lindsey looked more solemn.

"Wow it's Seto Kaiba and Lindsey Walsh!" A couple people in the crowd said, followed by several, "Seto is so dreamy," comments and, "Lindsey is one fine girl." Seto spoke first

"Greetings Duelists. Welcome to the town of Domino. But more importantly, welcome to my tournament."

"I don't know which is bigger, his ego, or his melon on the big screen." Mai said, and the gang laughed.

"Let's hear what they both have to say." Yami said very seriously.

"I see each of you received your invites, to Kaiba Corps exclusive Duel Monsters tournament, and you had enough brains to show up here tonight." Lindsey was stone faced on the monitor. The crowd of people cheered.

"Rich boy just insulted all of Ya and you're cheering? Okay then.." Joey was confused.

"Lindsey looks so sad." Bakura noticed. "I wonder why."

"I'm sure she'll tell me tonight back at the apartments." Mai said. Bakura nodded and Yami 's eyes grew more intense. Kaiba spoke again.

"Being that you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament, just for experts. Lindsey here will explain."

She gave a nervous look and said in a small voice, "You will duel using these new improved duel disks." She held one up that was fastened to her wrist. "

"Check that out!" someone in the crows exclaimed. "That Kaiba Corps got the coolest products!"

Lindsey continued. "Another new rule designed for the tournament, is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card, and the loser of the duel forfeits their card to the winner." Lindsey held up her Dark Magician, as she said this.

"Forfeit my Dark Magician!?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not Red Eyes!" Joey gasped.

"That means losing even one duel can ruin my deck!" Mai said.

Seto spoke again. "My competition will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke." The crowd cheered. Just then a helicopter approached the large crowd of duelists.

Kaiba was hanging off of it as well as Lindsey. Kaiba stuck a finger in the air and exclaimed, "Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk!" Lindsey spoke next.

"Exactly one week from today, the Battle City tournament will begin." She wasn't thrilled. With that said they flew off towards Kaiba Corp. The crowd cheered one last time and everyone slowly started to leave.

"Why on earth is Lindsey with Kaiba right now?" Duke asked.

"I told you, I'll find out tonight." Mai said. "For now we should all go home and get some rest. Let's meet back here tomorrow to register and get our Duel Disks." Everyone nodded and they separated and went home for the night.

* * *

**Seto POV**

Lindsey had not spoken to Seto since the announcement of the tournament. The only reason she had helped him announce it, is because he asked her to in an attempt to get her to forgive him. She said yes because she knew it would make him a little happy and Lindsey and Seto's friendship was on the rocks lately. They were sitting in his office.

"Well, are you going to speak to me?"

"No."

"Stop being difficult."

"Okay. Then I'll leave." She got up and starting to walk away.

"Lindsey are you serious? Stop." He got up and crossed the room. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "If I promise to be careful and only use this Egyptian God card if it's absolutely necessary, will you talk to me?" She shook her head. "What if I let you enter the tournament and do everything in my power to keep it from your mother?" Lindsey pondered a moment, then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Seto. Please know I'm not mad at you. You are entitled to your own decisions, and this is what you want. I have no right to judge you. I just don't agree with this tournament at all, and I want nothing to do with it." She gave him a quick hug and left leaving Seto alone and blank faced.

_I seriously don't understand her sometimes… I'm almost positive she's pissed at me… so why is she hiding it?_

* * *

**Lindsey POV**

***Lindsey! Where are you!? I've been texting you for hours! Are you home? ***

***Sorry Mai. No I'm not home. I'll be there soon.*******

***Where are you?*******

***I'll be at Yugi's*******

Lindsey set the last text just as she arrived at Yugi's place. She knocked on the door and Yugi's grandpa answered.

"Oh. Hello Lindsey. What brings you by at this hour? It's nearly midnight."

"I'm sorry Mr. Moto for coming so late, but I really need to talk to Yugi and the pharaoh. It's important." Solomon nodded.

"Go on upstairs, he's in his room."

"Thanks." Lindsey climbed the stairs and made her way towards Yugi's room. She pushed open his door and found him sleeping.

_How do I wake him up without making him mad?... Ah! Screw it! I've had a bad night and I need a little fun!_

She walked over to his bed. She grabbed his mattress and flipped it over while at the same time yelling, "Wake up bitches!"

Yugi yelped as he flew and landed on the hard floor. He rubbed his hipbone. "What the heck was that for Lindsey?" Yugi looked like he was in pain.

"Cause it was fun, and I need to talk to Yami so, Switch over. Here." She grabbed the Millennium puzzle off his desk and threw it at him. The puzzle flashed, and Yami took over.

"What is it Lindsey." He was standing up now.

"You plan on entering the tournament don't you?"

"Of Course. Why?"

"It's not safe Yami!"

"I know."

"No. You don't. Seto possesses a card with power that is unheard. That card took out the ultimate dragon in one punch. I believe it can even take out the Crystal Magician. It's dangerous."

"I understand. But know that I have to enter this tournament. The fate of the world could depend on it." Lindsey started to tear up.

"Then I'm entering with you. If I can't convince you not to enter, then I'll be right along side you. Seto would never play that card against me. I'll do what I can to keep you and everyone else safe."

"Oh. Thank you, Lindsey." Lindsey nodded and launched herself at Yami. Yami hugged her back. They stood like this for a while until Lindsey pulled back. They locked eyes and Yami starting leaning in for a kiss but Lindsey turned her head so he caught just her cheek. "Lindsey?" He said questioningly.

"I'm so sorry Yami. Believe me, I want to, but not now. I just can't" A tear rolled down her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, or whenever. I gotta go. I'm sorry." She quickly exited the room, and sent Mai a text.

**I hope your still up cause, Good News: I'm entering the tournament. Bad News: I'll explain over a carton of Ben and Jerry's and a box of tissues. Moral of the story, my love life sucks. Be there soon. Xoxo. **

Tears were streaming down her face and she stepped out into the cold night air and made way towards her apartment.

* * *

**Authors Note: Soooo, Lindsey is entering the tournament? Predictable? Probably... lol. The tournament starts next chapter. So I hope your ready for that, It's midterms this week so the next update might take a while. I honestly have nothing else to say... Review, Fav, Follow... _Au Revoir_! -Gemma Maye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Chapter nine is finally hereeeee! Let me start off by apologizing for taking a month to get this up! School has been hectic! And I mean hectic! But I am maintaing a college GPA of 3.4 so I am ecstatic! **

**I don't want to talk much because I ****feel bad y'all waited so long but, two things, one, this is a long chapter just cause I felt bad, and two, Lindsey is annoying in this chapter. I wrote the thing, and I randomly thought of ways to kill her off, but she's the main character so that was a no go... so I apologize but it is all relevant! My outline says so! **

**Dialogue has been taken from the show in this chapter. I am going to shut up now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey had woken with a groan. She felt like crap and had no intentions of looking in a mirror without showering first. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee.

"Bout time you wake up." It was Mai, sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee as well. She and Lindsey had spent the night together eating fatty foods and watching chick flicks, just what Lindsey needed with everything that has been happening. Lindsey turned to her.

"Hmm? What time is it?" She was confused.

"Almost noon. Yugi and the others already registered and got their duel disks."

"What?! Mai! Why didn't you wake me? We were supposed to go together!" She gave a pouty face.

"Lindsey, I'm not sure you should see Yugi right now. What you need is a day to yourself. Why don't we both go get registered, and take a girls day. The tournament doesn't start for another week, so we have plenty of time to prepare. What do ya say?" Mai winked.

"Actually, I could use a girls day. Alright! I'm down! Let me make myself decent and we'll both go register." Lindsey showered and got dressed in her white trench outfit. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail. Once she was ready, she and Mai made their way to the registration area.

* * *

The bell above the door jingled as Mai and Lindsey walked into the registration building. The clerk looked up as they walked in and greeted them. He wore glasses and had a stubbly face. Lindsey was slightly creeped out by him. Mai spoke first.

"Hello. We're here to register for the battle city tournament." She walked up to the counter.

"Yes of course. Your name please."

"Mai Valentine." The clerk began to type on his computer.

"Ah yes. Here you are. Mai Valentine, Duelist Kingdom finalist. Says here you're a five star duelist, with your rarest card being Harpies Feather Duster." Mai blinked twice in shock and gave a questioned look at Lindsey.

Lindsey shrugged. "Seto has a record of every duelists rank. Anyone below a certain number of stars can't enter, to make the tournament more challenging. He also has a record of the rarest card in every competitor's deck."

"Seriously? That means that he already has the advantage by knowing the cards we have!" she turned back to the clerk with a scowl. " Just give me my damn duel disk."

"Yes Ms. Valentine." He turned and grabbed one off the shelf, then handed it over to Mai. "Here you are." She snatched it out of his hands without a word. He looked past Mai at Lindsey. "Will you be entering as well?"

Lindsey walked towards the counter. "Uh, yeah. My name is-"

"Lindsey Walsh. You were on the big screen last night with mister Kaiba, correct?"

"Yea that was me." He began to type on his computer. He typed a little longer than necessary until he got a confused look on his face.

"That's odd. The computer has no record of you in the database."

Lindsey looked like she had just been slapped. "I can assure you I am more than qualified for this tournament. Look again." He began typing and after a moment he just shook his head. Lindsey was pissed. "I'll be back." She began to walk out of the shop. Mai watched her walk out, then turned to the clerk and gave a nervous smile.

* * *

"PROTECTING ME?! UGH! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TO TOLERATE YOU!"

"Because deep deep down, you know you love me." He let out a small laugh.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY SETO!?"

"Lindsey you need to calm down now." Lindsey had stepped out of the registration center to make a quick call to Seto. He had been exclaiming to her that he knew she would try to enter the tournament behind his back, so he took her information out of the database. "You can't enter this tournament for two reasons. One, your mother will find out and take you home, two, if your fathers boss is really out to get you and the Crystal Magician, publicizing you is the last thing we want to do."

She let our a long breath. "That is not your call to make. Plus you said you would keep this from my mother."

"Yes. If you forgive me and start talking to me again."

"I am talking to you now!"

"Not willingly. It's cause you want your way as usual."

"Can you NOT speak to me like that!?"

"Can you stop acting like a priss for five minutes?"

Lindsey was boiling mad. "I'm the priss? I'm the one who wants her way? Who's the arrogant asshole that took their best friend out of the tournament database for their own selfish reasons?"

"Considering I didn't do it for my own selfish reasons, not me." Lindsey could hear the smug smile in his voice, making her anger grow.

"Seto Kaiba you let me enter this tournament or else-"

"Or else what? You'll waste even more of my time yelling at me? I'm shaking."

"UGHHHH! I AM SO DONE WITH YOU!"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Well if you ever need to complain again, make sure to schedule an appointment. I'm a very busy man."

"Man? More like coward." Lindsey spat.

"Okay Lindsey. I'm a coward by protecting the only person I love besides Mokuba. Sorry. It wont happen again." She said nothing but angrily growled. "Oh and Lindsey, one more thing."

"What?"

"Your not entering my tournament and that is final. Am I clear."

"Crystal clear, Kaiba." She put sharp emphasis and made her tone icy and clipped on the last word. Lindsey never calls him Kaiba. The last word stung him and took him by surprise, but Lindsey was proud. She hung up without another word. She walked back into the building just in time to hear an interesting conversation.

"No, you can't have my number."

"Aww, come on." Mai looked more than annoyed.

"No!" Lindsey cleared her throat.

"We're leaving Mai. Now." She walked out and Mai followed.

"Can you believe that guy? What a creep." Mai let out a sigh.

Lindsey and Mai walked through Domino city. Mai fitted her duel disk on her arm. "Isn't it lovely? Where's yours Lindsey?"

"Ask Kaiba." She stared forward and had no emotion in his voice.

"Oh… did you guys get into another… wait… did you just call him Kaiba?"

"Yes." Mai looked stricken.

"Oh. That bad?" Lindsey nodded. "So I take it your not entering the tournament?" She shook her head. "Well, on the bright side, you can still cheer us on!" Lindsey just looked dead. "Sorry. I guess being on the sidelines really isn't that exciting."

"Mai I'm sorry. I would love to cheer you on and stand by your side through the tournament. I'm just a little ticked right now. I can't believe he would do that. To me of all people. It's not like he has any friends to spare."

"Well, he must have good reason. Right?" Lindsey narrowed her eyes.

"He did it to protect me. So my mother wont know the truth as to why I stayed, and so my father can't find me so easily. But I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself."

"You do understand where he is coming from though. Right?"

_Are you serious Mai? _

"I don't have to. It's my life and I should decide how I live it. Not him." Rage was starting grow inside of her.

"Lindsey, I know Kaiba is an asshole, but for once it almost seems like he is trying to do, if not doing, the right thing. Face it, you could use a little extra protection."

Lindsey stopped dead in her tracks and the rage unleashed. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTION. I AM NOT HELPLESS, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY UNDERSTAND THIS!?"

Mai was shocked almost speechless. "Lindsey were just trying to help you." Her voice was small.

"WELL STOP! I DON'T NEED HELP. I DON'T NEED YOU, I DON'T NEED KAIBA, I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran off into the city as Mai stood there with a tear-streaked face.

* * *

**Yami POV**

Mai had called the gang hours later to meet her at the clock post in Domino Square. Everyone had gotten there within 15 minutes. She explained to them everything that had happened within the day.

"What do you mean she's gone!" Yugi gasped.

"I mean she just ran off and I haven't spoken to her since two-ish." Mai replied.

"Well, it's nearly six, so she could be anywhere. Have you tried calling her?"

"No Duke. The thought never occurred to me. Of course I have tried calling her! 47 times!" Duke's eyes widened.

A light flashed, and Yami appeared. "Give me a second." He walked a few feet away as he dialed Lindsey's number. it rang once…twice…three times, and twice more till it went straight to voicemail. Yami turned back to the gang. "No answer."

"I could have told you that." Mai said.

Yami ignored her. "Why don't we split up and look for her."

"Or we could give her a little personal space until she's ready to come to us?" All eyes turned to Tristan as he spoke. "I mean she ran off to be alone anyway. Give her time to cool off." Bakura nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Tristan. She has to go back to her apartment anyway so Mai can just call us when she gets there. Heck for all we know she could be at her apartment right now."

Yami shook his head. "I'm not going home until I know she's safe."

"Plus I checked the apartment. She wasn't there." Mai added.

Yami looked grim as his phone began to ring. He checked who it was. On his screen was a picture of him and a girl with electrifying green eyes. The caller ID read Lindsey Walsh. "It's Lindsey!"

"Act natural." Mai warned. "Do not let her know you're with all of us." Yami nodded and answered the phone.

"Lindsey."

"Yami. Hey sorry I missed your call. Things got pretty hectic here."

"Here? Where exactly are you Lindsey?"

"Um.." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Lindsey. Where are you?"

"Uh, JFK."

"JFK?" she nervously laughed again. "Your in New York?!" The entire groups eyes widened. "Lindsey! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, I'm tired of everybody trying to control me in Domino so I decided to come back home."

"Home? To your mother who tries to make every life decision for you"

"I didn't say I thought this all the way through. It's better for me here anyway."

"Yes. I guess it is best to leave behind the ones who care so much about you for your own selfish desires."

"Yami I'm sorry. We can still keep in touch-"

"No. It'll hurt less to just get used to a life without you." He hung up. The gang looked awe struck. A tear rolled down Mai's face.

"She's not coming back is she?" Yami shook his head. Joey walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"You'll be okay man. I know it. For know, ya gotta focus on da tournament." Yami nodded. Tea and Tristan walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Duke and Bakura looked solemn. Mai just cried. Yami spoke.

"It's getting late. We should all get home." He walked off without another word. The gang exchanged glances and finally went home themselves.

* * *

**Mai POV**

Mai arrived at Kaiba Corp early the next morning. She walked through the front doors with a confident stride right up to the front desk. "I need to see Kaiba. Now." Missy the receptionist looked at Mai with a scowl.

"Do you have an appointment?" Mai didn't appreciate her tone.

"Do I look like I give two fucks about having an appointment? Where is he?" The look on Mai's face made it seem like she was out for blood. It was enough to scare Missy into giving Mai the information she needed.

"In his office. Top floor." Mai walked towards the elevators without a word. Missy sighed. "I really hate my job."

Mai rode up to the very top floor of Kaiba Corp. She exited into a long hallway. She started walking.

_How am I supposed to know which door is his? There is so many._

Mai approached huge glass double doors at the end of the hallway with the KC logo on them. Inside was Seto looking out the huge window that displayed the city below.

_I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this is it…_

She didn't even knock, she just barged in and said, "we need to talk." Seto turned and rolled his eyes. He walked to his desk and pressed a button. The glass doors turned a solid color so you couldn't see in or out.

"My employee's know not to bother me when the doors are solid. I have an appointment in ten minutes. Make this fast."

"Really this is it? You're not going to snap my neck or call security? I mean I just kind of barged in un-announced."

"Would you like me to throw you out?" He raised a brow.

"No! I'm just saying. You're being fairly nice right now." He narrowed his eyes.

"You're wasting my time."

"Sorry! I came here to ask if you heard about Lindsey." Seto's face turned to stone.

"Considering she won't speak to me, no. What happened?" Mai tried to blink back tears but couldn't, they flowed endlessly. Seto grew impatient. "Mai! What happened?!"

"She's gone. She went back to New York. I finally have a friend I can trust and hang out with, and count on to be there for me, and then she leaves as quickly as she came. It's your fault." Seto gaped.

"My fault? It is in no way my fault. She did this on purpose. She knew the second I found out she left, I was going to go after her, and give her exactly what she wants. Not this time. She can rot in New York for all I care." His tone was serious, and his cobalt eyes were fierce.

"You're just going to let her go?" Her eyes looked pleading.

"Like she said, she can take care of herself." Just then the phone rang and Seto picked it up. "Kaiba….. send them in. My ten o clock appointment is here. I trust you can find your way out." Seto pressed the button on his desk, and the doors turned clear. He turned back towards the window.

Mai shook off the tears and stood up with a serious look. "I always thought people go after the ones they love. Never knew pride and dignity was more important than accepting everything that's right in front of your eyes." No response. Mai got up and started to leave. "Enjoy isolation Kaiba." With that she walked out the door and headed for home.

* * *

**Yami POV**

_Well, today the tournament starts. I'm so glad Joey is safe. It may have cost him his Red Eyes, but he's safe and Serenity's operation went off without a hitch. I better get ready. _A week had passed since Lindsey left, and it was finally the day the tournament starts.

"You've assembled a powerful deck Yugi"

"_What if it's not good enough to win?"_

"There comes a time when there is nothing left to do but believe in the deck you've created. This is unlike any challenge we've ever faced before. The fate of the world depends on us, so you've got to be strong, and trust in your cards."

"_But there is still so much we don't know." _

"Our destiny will reveal itself when the time is right. we can save the world with this deck if you believe in the heart of the cards." Yami extended the deck towards spiritified Yugi.

"_We can do this!"_

"Yes we can, but it wont be easy."

"_I'll stand by you." _

"Thank you."

In unison they both said, "LET"S DUEL!"

* * *

**Yugi POV**

Yugi walked trough Domino Square with a locator card in hand. He had his thoughts to himself until Mai came running up.

"Yugi!"

"Hello Mai." He smiled at her.

"Pretty big turnout for this thing. All losers."

"Well, there is a lot of duelists here I've never seen before."

"Oh this is so exciting! I wonder whose butt I should kick first in this tournament."

An annoying voice interrupted them. "Yugi. I thought I'd see you buzzing around." It was weevil, along with Rex.

"If it isn't Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. I though I smelled something." Mai smirked.

Rex spoke next. "I'll never forget how you played me like a chump-a-saurus at duelist kingdom Mai. Now it's payback time."

Weevil laughed. "Yugi. Next time we duel, you won't be so lucky. My deck is infested with swarms of rare and powerful insects!" He started to laugh again until Mako grabbed him around the neck.

"Those are large words coming from such a small guppy."

"Mako Tsunami." Yugi exclaimed.

"If anyone shall make any waves, it will be me."

Weevil grew angry. "You think you can win this tournament!?"

Mako laughed. "Of course. There is nothing that can withstand my mighty denizens of the deep."

Rex smirked. "Your sardines will be crushed by my dino horde."

"Don't be so sure. My brand new Fortress Whale card is much mightier than your Two-Headed King Rex."

"Well, I have a monster far superior to my great month, but don't think I'll tell you what it is."

"Well maybe I can just shake it out of you Weevil." He picked up Weevil by the collar and shook violently.

Off to the side watching in silence and awe, Mai spoke. "Some duelists never change."

Mako spoke again. "If I'm not mistaken Weevil, I vaguely remember hearing that Lindsey Walsh beat you in a duel in just three turns!" Mai and Yugi looked at each other and began to feel sad. So much for excitement.

Rex bounced off of Mako's words. "Yeah. I hope you remembered to bring your dignity! Anyway, we will settle this feud later when the tournament begins!"

"Fine. I will be waiting." The three boys ran off in separate directions. Yugi turned to Mai.

"Any word on Lindsey?" Mai shook her head.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." They both took a moment of silence. "Anyway, Yugi, I think I'll head off. Next time we meet, we're rivals."

Yugi nodded. "Right!" They laughed and Mai walked off.

* * *

_I wonder where Joey is…._

"Greeting Duelists. Welcome to Battle City." They heard a voice but saw no face. A moment later a huge blimp loomed above and on the side of it, a huge screen displaying the face of Seto Kaiba. "It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle City will be an all out war! Before my tournament begins, I thought I'd let you know what your in for, in case you want to back out now. Lets begin with my new duel disks."

"Everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received one. With it, you can duel anytime, anywhere, and they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make. Next lets talk about the most important tournament rule. The loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner." He held up his Blue Eyes. "If you don't have the guts to risk losing your previous cards, then I suggest you forfeit now."

"And anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me to a duel. Because I'll also be competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win, and there is one duelist out there I cant wait to defeat."

"Your on Kaiba." Yugi said confidently.

"And speaking of winning, only the 8 best duelists will make it to the final round. And these finals will be held in a hidden location. In order to find the finals, you'll need the locator cards. You each received one with your duel disc, but don't get to excited because ones not enough. You'll need 6 of them to make it to the tournament finals."

"Every time you win a duel, you get a locator card from your losing opponent. When 6 cards are stacked together, they produce a map of Battle City, and activate a global positioning satellite, which will transmit the location to you. But the tournament finals are a long time away, and most of you will be eliminated before that. All right, everything I said and more can be found in my tournament rulebook. Just remember, only one player can win and claim the title of number one duelist in the world! Now get ready duelists. Let the tournament, BEGIN!"

Cheers erupted everywhere throughout Battle City. The tournament has finally begun. Yugi started to walk away until he heard a very familiar Brooklyn accent.

"Where are ya, ya creep!" Joey was stalking through the crowd. He approached the rare hunter who took his Red Eyes, and attempted to try and win back his card. The rare hunter refused the duel. Yugi ran over to find out what was going on.

Though the hunter wouldn't duel Joey, he was more than happy to duel Yugi. Yugi accepted the challenge.

"I promise you, I'll beat him Joey!" The millennium puzzle flashed and Yami stood there triumphantly.

The first Duel of Battle City had begun.

* * *

**Seto POV**

Seto was back in the Kaiba Corp building. A signal for a staring duel was received to the tower.

"How fitting that Yugi is in the very first duel of my tournament."

Mokuba said, "Hey look, the other duels are coming in now too! Our system is recording all the card being played. If anyone uses one of the two remaining Egyptian God cards, well know exactly where it is!"

_And then I will claim them for myself. But first, one thing to take care of._

* * *

**Lindsey POV**

_I am peaceful. I am happy. This is what I chose. This is where I belong. _

Lindsey was in her Manhattan apartment alone. She had been lying on the floor with her headphones in staring at the ceiling. She had "Beating Heart," by Ellie Goulding on repeat. She was in a perfect state of tranquility.

_What day is it? Tuesday? The Battle City tournament started yesterday. Not that I care. I am peaceful. I am strong. Alone. I am brave. Nothing will break me. _

A knock sounded on the door. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

_3 hours of peace interrupted by this jackass. This better be good. _

She got up and cracked the door not even an inch before Seto threw it open, then slammed it, all while he spout words of hatred and rage. "You have a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like this. You call me stuck up and arrogant? Look where we are Lindsey! I have to fly my ass here to New York in the middle of my tournament to talk some sense into you! All because for once in your perfect little life you couldn't get your way! Think before you act next time!" His face was almost red with rage, but Lindsey couldn't help but see a little hurt in his eyes.

"I have a lot of nerve? Who's the jackass that just burst into my apartment to yell at me for no reason! I can make my own decisions and this is what I've chosen!" Lindsey had gone from peaceful to majorly pissed off in about two seconds.

"No! It's not what you've chosen! You still own your apartment. It hasn't been put up for rent. In fact, everything you own is still inside. If your doing this for attention, congratulations! It worked! Everyone is worried about you."

"I didn't do this for attention, I did it to prove a point!"

"Prove a point to who?!"

"YOU! EVERYBODY! I want all of you to stop trying to protect me and tell me what I can and can't do. I can't enter your tournament? Fine. Whatever. If you had a logical reason, it wouldn't bother me!"

His anger grew. "I have explained to you my logic over and over again!"

"I understand where you are coming from! You want to protect me, because you care! I get it! I really do appreciate it, but you need to stop! I am missing out on the biggest tournament of my life because you're over protective of me!"

"You will be thanking me when you're alive, and safe." His eyes narrowed.

"Hello! That's what the bodyguard you gave me is for!"

"WHO HAS BEEN FIRED BECAUSE HE HAD NO CLUE WHERE YOU WERE AT!"

Lindsey winced. "Oh…" was all she said. "I'm not coming back to Domino. Not yet at least. I need to spend some time home. Can you at least let me do that?"

"No. You're coming back with me. Now." He snapped.

"I am staying home!" She took an assertive step towards him.

"You're coming with me!" He mimicked her assertive step with a stride of his own.

"Stop controlling me!" She stepped towards him again.

"I'll stop controlling you when you get some sense knocked into you!" He took a step towards her and they inches apart.

She stared straight into his eyes. Blue locked with green. Both intense and angry. Lindsey spoke next. She didn't yell, but she spoke with great force. "You can go fuck yourself Seto K-" She was broke off by a pair of soft lips crushing down on hers. Both of Seto's hands were on both sides of her face, gentle, not forcefully. Though she wanted to hate him and be mad, right in this moment, she couldn't find it within her. Instead, she placed both hands on his chest and kissed him back.

Their lips moved in unison, and he was always gentle. Lindsey reached up and knotted her hands in his hair to make the kiss deeper and it was. It was more forceful, but still soft. It was a passion that made any girl know she was loved. It was pure bliss. The kiss seemed to end as soon as it begun. They broke apart and touched foreheads, breathing heavily.

"Seto…" Lindsey couldn't find her words.

"You called me Seto again. You don't need to say anything else." He pulled his forehead away from hers and stared straight into her eyes. "I'll arrange for a jet to come get you when you're ready. I need to get back to my tournament." She stared blank faced. "You are coming back, right?"

She wanted to say no, but she had no control over her words. She stared into his eyes and whispered, "Yes." He bent and kissed her forehead.

"See you soon." And he was gone.

_What have I done…._

* * *

**Yami POV**

_Two locater cards! As much as I would like to celebrate, I must move on to the next competitor. And I must be extra cautious, as this new Merik guys is new threat. _

It has been a couple days since Yugi's duel with the rare hunter. He had won and ended up getting Joey's Red Eyes back. Joey let him keep it due to the fact that he wanted to win it back honorably. After the duel, a new enemy named Merik, who now had everyone on edge and alert, had talked through the rare hunter. Yami wonders where he will strike next.

_I should just keep my eyes open and stay alert.._

He was walking by himself through the city. Spectating other duels, and looking for his next opponent. He rounded the corner to see a familiar grey trench coat in front of him. It was Kaiba. He was holding hands with someone, walking down the street. And the girl who wore the all to recognizable white trench outfit looked…happy. She was laughing, long, wildly curly hair blowing with the wind. They started to walk into a coffee shop and the girl turned just enough so that Yami could see her face.

Her green eyes radiated even from a distance. Yami suspicions had been confirmed. It was her. He thought it was impossible, but she was standing right there.

"Lindsey." He whispered.

Almost as if she had heard him, she looked in his direction and they locked eyes. At first she looked apologetic, but then her face turned to stone, and Yami remembered he told her he was better off without her in his life.

She turned away and walked into the coffee shop and not a moment to soon. For if she had stayed outside a second longer, she would have seen Yami fall to his knees, and break.

* * *

**Authors Note: Alrighty! There you have it! I apologize for not writing out the duel with the rare hunter. I just got bored watching it. If you would like to see it, you can most definitely find it online. The episode is called duel with the rare hunter and it has two parts. **

**So, Seto and Lindsey...What? Why? Keep reading and find out... when i eventually post the next chapter... which will probably be in two weeks. Sorry. I have exams this week! **

**So, you know the drill... review, fav, follow... _Au Revoir_! -Gemma Maye**


End file.
